Baka to Alien!
by jboy44
Summary: One walk in the park changed the life of Akihisa for ever, for that day he meet an alien named Azmuth. Now he keeps meeting aliens and having to save the day using powers given to him by a strange watch known as the Omnitrix. Not to mention he also now has to deal with being the protecting an alien princess named Lala Satalin Deviluke! Akihisa x Lala x harem. AU Mass crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through a now empty park was one Akihisa Yoshii still in his school uniform. The boy had had a normal for him week. Now it was a warm Friday night The start of the weekend, But all of his friends had plans so he was going to be by himself this weekend.

Akihisa sighed, as he kicked a stone. "This is going to be the most boring week end of my life." He then looked up at the night sky to see what appeared to be a shooting star. "I Wish something exciting would happen." After he said that the shooting start crushed into the park five feet away from him. Akihisa fell backwards on to his backside and could only think of some thing to say. " If I known my wish would come true I would have wished, for a naked Himeji to fall into my lap!"

The young man then got to his feet, and stumbled over to the impact crater to see what looked like a piece of space junk. it was small and kind of looked like a space ship for something smaller then a dog. It looked to be buried half way under so he could only see the top of it them a hatch on top of it, but it looked to be damaged like it was shot down. Then A hack opened, and Akihisa jumped back in shock when a tiny grey hand came out.

What came out looked like a humanoid frog five inches tall dressed in what looked like a green tunic with black sleeves with a sliver belt that had a green hour glass symbol belt buckle, it's eyes where large for it's size and green. It's skin was grey and had dark spots that looked like liver spots. It's face had a what looked to be a beard made of little fleshy growths. the liver spot like marks and the beard thing hinted that this guy was elderly. on it's back was a back pack that was almost as pick as the one carrying it.

Akihisa known what he was looking at and having seen so many b-movies in his life he said only one thing. "please don't prop me!"

The alien blinked it's eye lids closing side ways. 'Why would I Do that! That's kind of racist to believe I would prop you just because I'm a little grey man."

Akihisa's eyes widened the Animal spoke his langue and just accused him of being Racist. "I'm sorry I've never meet an alien before and so all I have to go on are all of this b movies and...WAIT HOW CAN YOU SPOKE JAPANESES IF YOU'RE FROM SPACE!?"

The alien pointed to the hour glass thing on his belt. "Inter galactic translate! Wear one of this and you can understand and speak any langue that you hear." The alien then face palmed. "Wait I forgot why I'm here! Look we have to run!"

Before Akihisa could answer what looked like a laser was fired at him now he quickly rolled to the side and got up to see ten orange floating disk with what looked like glowing gun barrels around them and one eye like scanner going around their bodies above the gun barrels.

The boy turned tail and ran as the little grey man hopped on to his left shoulder. As Akihisa ran the alien said. "Listen my name is Azumth of the planet Galvan. Boy and what's casing us are stealth hunter drones they will kill anything they sees them while they carry out their orders. So run into that forest up ahead less people will see them their so less people will get a lasers though the head."

Akihisa wasn't really listening because well their was an alien on his shoulder and he was being chase by robots! But not having any better ideas he turned to run into the woods. As he ran he asked. "WHY ARE THEY AFTER YOU ANYWAY!"

The alien known as Azumth then answered as he held on for dear life. "They aren't after me they want my life's work the omitrix!. A portal DNA Bank of all life forms in the milky way galaxy! So portable in fact it's in my backpack right now!" The boy then snapped back. "THEN GIVE IT TO THEM SO THEY'LL STOP SHOOTING!" yelled the boy as he was barely able to avoid more laser blasts

Azumth spoke back. "Two things wrong with that one we saw them while on mission they would still try to kill us. Two their master wants it as a weapon but I made it as a tool for peace, To allow all beings of the universe to understand each other better by living as another." The alien sounded poetic as he spoke.

The boy then said. "How is poetry going to help us not die!" The then said. "You're right We'll have to fight and I can only think of one way. Boy if you want to live place your hand within my backpack!"

Akihisa once more following the order thanks to fearing for his life. When his hand entered the back pack, he felt a sharp pain when his right hand went into the back making him pull it out to see a large green ring on his right wrist where his iron bracelet use to be. on the ring their was a glowing blue hour glass symbol like the one on the alien's belt.

Akihisa held his wrist in pain, as he heard the Alien say. "Our only hope to live is for you the wield the omnitrix in battle maybe then you will understand why it most be protected. When it's done booting up, it will give you a playlist of ten aliens to chose from hit the button on the side to start looking through it, turn the dial to find the one you want then slam the dial down to Transform!"

Akihisa looked at his wrist to see the band changing shape his right hand now had on a black fingerless glove connect the a white watch sized band. On the side facing him was a green button. the watches face looked like a green hourglass with black onside of the green. once more he listened out of fear and hit the green button.

The hour glasses face popped up and a hologram of what looked like a man made out of crystal with four spikes on his back the top ones being longer appeared, he could hear the alien say. " Slam it down laser fire bounces off Petrosapiens' crystalline skin.

Akihisa slammed it down as the laser fire of the ten drones buzzed by him. once the dial was slammed down a green light covered his body

Akihisa's skin turned into green crystal as he felt his DNA change. his head lost it's hair and became semi-cubic. Four spikes grow from his back the top two near his shoulders where long while the ones under them where short. his hands now only had three fingers and a thumb. his feet now had now toes.

Then his cloths morphed. A black muscle shirt formed on his torso, with special wholes for his back spikes his pants morphed into black combat pants with black boots. The outfit was finished with a green belt that held the dial that was once on the now gone watch.

Akihisa stopped and looked at his now alien hands he could feel the Lasers bouncing off of his crystal skin. This felt weird like he was someone else but still himself, he felt stronger more powerful like for the first time he could take on anything. It felt amazing. Azumth who was hopped down on to Akihisa's hands to look the boy in the eye. "If you're down we are still under attack. Look you can change the shape of your arms to make weapons just think it and destroy the dam robots already."

Azumth then hoped down and went to duck in a hole in a tree. As he watched his new human friend who he never got the name of yet turned ad morph his head hand into a crystal sword and slash one of the ten drones in half.

Akihisa smiled with his new crystal lips he felt like a super hero so he need a cool hero name. "ok robots you now face...Diamondhead! Alien super hero!" as he morphed his other arm into a blade and slashed another drone they other eight said. "Laser while will now work Omnimatrix in use. retreating to send in stronger model."

Azumth then yelled "BOY YOU CAN ALSO FIRE OFF CRYSTAL SHARDS USE THEM TO GET THOSE DRONES QUICKLY, FOR IF ONE RETURNS TO IT"S BASE WE'LL BE DEALING WITH A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!"

Akihisa now Diamondhead morphed his hands back into hands and put them together and from them shoot shards of crystals. "This is like having a built in machine gun."

the Drones went on defense trying to avoid as they flow away Akihisa got five of them but the remaining three where out of his range. Then the dial on his belt blinked with a red light and he returned to be just plane old Akihisa Yoshii the ultimate baka. No longer was he the alien super hero he called Diamondhead.

Azumth then came out of hiding. "Dam it to hell! three got away!" Akihisa then looked at the grey and simple said. "So?"

Azumth then hopped back on the boys shoulder. "First I never got your name what is it?" Akihisa then responded with. "It's Akihisa Yoshii" the grey alien sat down on his human friend by way of both not wanting to die's shoulder. "well Akihisa You see they are called stealth drones for they are little mini machines that are sub unites of a larger one!"

The alien faced palmed as the boy didn't seam to understand. "think of them as children, you hurt their siblings, so they are going to go tell their father who is a giant killing machine!" Akihisa jumped back in shock and screamed making the alien fall with him. The boy quickly hit the button to try and make the dial pop up but it won't work. The grey then said. 'It's now use boy between uses it must recharge for five minutes before the next use."

Azumth dusted himself off. " now their mission was to get the omnitrix so they will track the energy it let's out so I think we should found a better spot for a battle then this forest, While we wait for the omnitrix . We need to known what other nine aliens it gave you on your first playlist before we come up with a battle plan."

Akihisa pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket. "I better call my older sister to let her known I'll be late."

Later on the Alien and human teenager made it to a lake. Azumth "This looks good. the only place big enough for it to stand is in the lake that means half of it will be underwater, So we'll only have to deal it from the waist up!"

Akihisa wasn't listening he was looking through the aliens on this omnitrix thing. After using it he understood why this Azumth alien wanted to keep it safe at all coasts, in the wrong hands this thing could end the universe. But Akihisa was pretty sure when he woke up in the morning this would all turn out to be a dream. But for now he was going to enjoy it so he looked through his aliens.

he knew About Daimondhead, he also had one of Azumth's kind, a fire based alien, one with wheels for feet, a ghost, one with four arms, some kind of blob, a big bug, something that looked like an eyeless dog, and a fish.

When he got to the blob Azumth smiled. " perfect That is a mechmorph boy, a life form I created by mistake, they are living organic machines." Akihisa blinked in confusing with anime question marks around his head.

Azumth face palmed. 'They can fuse with and alter machines like the one coming. Meaning if you turn into it you can fuse with and take over the giant killing machine and make it rip it's self apart, and all you have to do is touch it."

Akihisa quickly turned it back to the blob "Sense it changes machines I will name him Upgrades!" No sooner did what looked like a large space ship arrive above head it was vertical. three large spider liek legs folded out of the part pointing down and went into the water.

the machine sunk half way into the water. a head then popped out of the top and two arms then folded out of the sides. Akihisa was amazed he had just saw a real life transformer. The machines eyes then fired off two red laser beams.

Quickly the human boy slammed down the dial and transformed his skin became living metal with a white under bell the front of his legs and the inside of his arms where also white, The rest of him was black with green circuit board pattered his face was just one eye. the dial was in on his chest.

The now once more alien boy stretched his body into a wide shape that kind of looked like the letter c. the lasers went right though him.

The machine backed away in the water and said. "analyzing...analyzing!"

Upgrade heard Azumth yelling. "Now Touch it before it switches to anti mechamorph mode!" Upgrade then stretched his arm out and touched the giant robots arms and upgrades whole body was drawn into the machine.

the giant robot stumbled backwards as it's colors changed to black and green circuit board pattern., it's now green eyes looked at it's hands and in Akihisa's voice. "Sweet I am a transformer!, To bad I Can't Enjoy it." The robot then began to rip it's self a part tell it's ruined remains littered the area.

Upgrades then reformed. "I guess we need to clean up." Azumth then laughed. "Boy it's a stealth robot when destroyed their parts brake themselves down into harmless oxygen, so nothing knows they where ever here."

Upgrades blinked with his one eye. Azumth face palmed. "Their remains turn into air so no one knows they where here."

Upgrades dial then flashed red as he returned to being just plane old Akihisa Yoshii once more. "I guess you want your watch back now right?" The boy pointed to the omnitrix on his arm.

Azumth signed. "It's not that simple boy. The Omnitrix fuses into it's wielders body! it's part of you now Akihisa. To remove it I would need equipment you're world is not yet capible of making. My ship is also set to turn into air when crashed so I'm stuck here tell we run into a friendly alien or a galactic peace officer. So you are stuck with it the omnitrix besides I want it to be used for good, and you don't look like you have a bad bone in your body, plus how easily you get the hang of the alien bodies all so naturally is what makes me think you Akihisa Yoshii are the perfect chose for keeper of the omnitrix."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head and blushed. It was the first time someone told him he was good at something with out calling him a baka, it was kind of embarrassing. "Please stop you're making me blush!" Then for what was probably the first time in his life Akihisa had a though. "Wait where are you going to stay?"

Azumth. "the inter galactic peace keepers, other wise known as the plumbers have bases hidden on every planet to make sure races don't destroy themselves, so they can one day join the galactic community, I'll just wounder tell I find one." Akihisa watched Azumth about to leave and picked up the little guy. "No way I'm not letting a little guy like you wounder the woods on your own, you'll be eaten for sure! So you're coming with me no matter what my sister says."

Later on Akihisa walked though his front door it was almost midnight. As he walked in he yelled. "Big sis! I'm Home!"

Akira Yoshii was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed. "And What kept my little baka brother away from home this late?"

Akihisa reached in to his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out Azumth. "Meet Azumth he's an alien and I found him.'

Azumth blinked his eye lids closing side ways. before saying. "Nice to meet you miss."

Akira fainted where she sat.

Akihisa put Azumth down on the kitchen counter as he said. "I better head off to bed it's been a weird day." He then yawned as he head upstairs. Once in his room he fainted on to his bed still in his school uniform. He dreamed of using the omnitrix to be a super hero while he had it.

The next morning Akihisa awake with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes, " Man I had an awesome dream! I meet an alien got a watch that lets me shape shift into super powered aliens and I defeated alien robots." He then opened his eyes to see the omnitrix on his wrist.

He then gave a shout of "YES IT WASN'T A DREAM!" The baka jumped up ready for the first day of his new life as a super hero. He raced down stairs to see Azumth sitting on the counter using a stair to drink a cup of coffee.

His sister was in the corner shaking at the site. Akihisa just said one thing. "Grow up sis, because things will only be getting weirder from here on out and I love it."

Akihisa then hit the button on side of the omnitrix and asked. 'Hay Azumth the dude with wheels for feet as super speed right?" The Galvan nodded yes. The wheeled footed alien's hologram then appeared on the watch as the boy wearing it said. " Then I shall name him Xlr8"

With a quick slam of the dial Akihisa's body morphed into the tailed lizard with wheels for feet. his cloths then morphed, he gained a blakc helment with a visor to cover his face, a black body suit with green parts around his three fingered hands, and around his feet. The omnitrix dial then appeared on his chest ending the transformation. "I'm going out for a morning run Dont' wait up."

He then raced out the door in a blur.

Akira fainted once more.

to be continued.

Jboy44 "and their's the first chapter everyone. Now before anyone starts about the category Baka to test is the focus and their will be more crossovers with other franchises that have aliens."

Akihisa then popped up. "Join me next time when I meet an alien princess who ever can guess her name will have their user name in next chapter's author's notes. bye read and review. "


	2. Princess Lala appears!

It was a bright Saturday morning.

One Akihisa Yoshi was walking done the street. his cloths and himself covered in mud and dirt. Why you ask simple in his joyous run as the Speed demon Alien Xlr8 he timed out and turned back into plane old Akihisa Yoshii at high speed and crashed into a mud bank. Could have crashed into worst.

Akihisa pulled a tree branch out of his hair as he said. "I'm so going to need a bath when I get home." Along his walk be past by Kubo. who stopped.

Kubo blushed having his large crush on Akihisa blushed. "Akihisa-san what happened."

Kubo was about to but a hand on Akihisa but Akihisa stopped him. Akihisa having grown a spine from his battling of Alien robots as alien super heroes last night then spoke up. "Kubo look I'm straight. What happened that day was a mistake where I crashed into you, because I wasn't watching where I was going the same thing as this. I'm sorry I didn't come clean about this sooner but I guess I was just to ashamed of my self. I hope you can understand and move on with your life."

Kubo cried anime tears as he hugged Akihisa tightly shocking the boy. "I knew you where the man of honor I though you where Akihisa. I understand and now I shall triple my efforts to make you mine even if it takes me all of my life." The glasses wearing boy then ran off leaving behind a stunned Akihisa.

Akihisa blinked. "Well that was strange, but not the strangest thing to happen to me this weekend." The boy then continued on his way home. Where he saw Yuuko reading a manga as she was about to cross the street into the path of oncoming traffic. The boy ran and grabbed her by the arm stopping her.

Yuuko then looked up from her manga in time to see an eighteen wheel race by she then paled at how close she was to death. She then turned to thank her hero to see it was The ultimate Baka covered in mud. "Thanks I guess. Why are you so dirty."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head. "Like you I wasn't watching where I was going. But it could have been worst for the both of us we could have been that bird." He then pointed to a freshly run over bird. Yuuko paled again. To say the girl was scared and shocked that the ultimate baka had saved his life was an understatement. Also she was horrified that they had both done the same thing on the same day.

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head with his right arm, the arm that held the omntirx which shockingly no one noticed it, but then again he was covered in mud from head to toe. "Do you want me to walk you home Yuuko?"

she blushed and nodded. "No Thanks I'll just put the manga away." The girl then put the manga down in her coat pocket and continued on her way. Unable to get her baka hero out of her head.

Akihisa turned to head home he need a bath to change his cloths and to ask Azmuth about his other aliens. Will he could guess the fish looking guy could breath underwater, and the flaming dude had fire based powers, but that was about all he could figure out.

Once he walked through his front door he saw to things one his Sister Akira shaking as she drank a cup of tea to try and calm her nerves. Azmuth looked to be upgrading his computer to be beyond earth tech levels. "Hay Azmuth Can we have a talk about my aliens after I get clean?" Asked the boy.

Azmuth just nodded. "Will do now please go wash your self you smell like crap." Said the grey waving his hand in front of his face to fan away to stink.

Akihisa then head upstairs to the bath room, thinking. "How can he smell he doesn't have a nose?"

A smile time jump later Akihisa was relaxing in his bath tub. The only thing on him was the omnitrix sense it couldn't be removed. He looked out his bath room window. To his shock he saw another shooting star. Now seeing as his wish came true last time, he made another wish." I wish a hot naked lady would appear in my lap. "

Then out of nowhere a pink haired girl with a devil like tail with a heart shaped tip, and the three sizes of B89-W57-H87 naked as the day she was born fell on top of him out of the blue.

Akihisa blushed and was thinking. 'don't get a boner don't get a boner that would only make this more awkward and thank you shooting stars for granting my wishes.;

The girl then jumped up the only thing on her body was a bracelet like thing and she was doign a dance. "YES! My home made portable teleporter worked! I got away!"

Akihisa was blushing and having a nose bleed. "Not completely I mean you just popped into my bath room naked!" The girl then released she was naked and covered her breasts with her arms and the space between her legs with her tail and blushed. 'Well I guess their are a few bugs to work out."

Akira then walked in and her jaw dropped. About an hour of explaining later. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

The girl now revealed as Lala Satalin Deviluke princess of the Deviluke space empire, now dressed in one of Akira's Shirts. "So dad just wants me to get married so he can quite being king and go fool around with women around the universe. So I ran away using my Pyon-pyon warp-kun! My portable teleporter but I end up naked on top of naked cute boy." She then covered her mouth and blushed.

Akihisa was also blushing beat red. "You're a princess?" Azmuth then hopped on to the girls shoulders and walked like a spider down to her right wrist to look at the portable teleporter. "I'm the smartest Being in three arguably five galaxies, and Not even I could build a working portable matter transporter miss. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to intrude myself I am Azmuth of the Galvan "

The Girl Gasped and said. "Azmuth the greatest Inventor in the known universe you are my hero!" Azmuth took a bow. "why thank you I can even show you one of my inventions for the boy you landed on is the bearer of my life's work the Omnitrix!"

Lala tackled Akihisa and looked at his wrist. "The omnitrix is real! Please please please transform for me! Please if you do I'll give you a kiss."

Akihisa blushed and with out thinking hit the button on the side and slammed it down to transform into what ever alien he would get.

His transformation began he first shrunk down to Azmuths side and morphed into a younger male of Azmuth time not having liver spots or a beard. the alien form was dressed in a green jump suit with black boots and gloves. The transformation was Finished when the omnitrix dial appeared on his back.

Akihisa walked out from under an amazed Lala and using his galvan forms mind figured out that hitting the hour glass symbol would end the change. He did so and returned to being Akihisa Yoshii. He rubbed the back of his head. "Happy?"

the Girl then pinned Akihisa to the ground and pressed her lips to his. She then broke the kiss and looked at a beat red Akihisa and said. "Very!"

Akira once more fainted.

Then through the window burst a little robot. white with spiral like marks on a blank face making it look like eyes. "Miss Lala you fathers men are coming.

Lala then said. "First Peke dress mode!" the little robot named peke then nod and turned into an outfit for the princess. The robots head morphing into a hat with bat like wings.

The princess looked to have on a white pne peiece swimsuit like top with a skirt on the sides that didn't cover the front. her legs. Her arms where covered by sleeves that looked to be slightly armored. It's was Lala's outfit in the canon of to love Ru, and this is the best I can describe it.

Akihisa pinched his nose to hold back another nose bleed. He then looked at the omnitrix it was still green so looks like his quick change into the alien brainiac he would name greymatter didn't eat up too much power. Which was a good thing sense it sound like G-men from another planet where about to burst though the door.

No sooner then said two alien men in black kicked down the door of his house. "Hand over the princess!"

Akihisa was turning the dial and he came to the fourarmed guy he looked to be strong. "Look have you two ever though the princess has a right to pick her own husband?" The g-men with tails just like the princess but tipped in a spade shape didn't say a word.

Akihisa then added. "Then villains you face the might of the omnitrix!" With a quick slam on the dial, his transformation start. his skin became red. His eyes became pure yellow, and he grow a second set of eyes. he lost his hair as a black line formed starting at his forehead and going all the way to the back of his head ending in a pony tail. his face gained a black mustache and beard combo. he grow larger. his feet morphed to only have two toes.

His hands lost a finger as he grow a second set of arms. his cloths then changed he was now dressed in black combat boots, cammouflage pants. Black muscle shirt. Fingerless formed on all four of his four fingered hands. golden forearm guards then appeared right behind the fingerless gloves. the change was finished when a white belt with the Omnitrix dial on it formed. Finished the now alien then said. "I AM FOURARMS!"

The two g-men from another world backed away. "It's Real! and on the wrist of a human!"

G-man one charged in with to try and punch believing his race to be the strongest alive. But his punch was blocked with by Fourarms upper right arm. "That all you got." three fist then punched the G-man in the face knocking the Devilukean the hell out.

Lala and the other g-man gasped. "I've never seen an alien like this?"

Azmuth then couched as he said. "That's because when you're father made his empire it started a lot of wars that wiped out allot of races including the one Akihisa has become. Only old timers like me remember them."

the other G-man then grabbed his partner and ran out like chicken shit. After all it just did the impossible and knocked out a Devilukean with one punch.

the scared human like alien slammed the front door shut behind him as he ran.

Akihisa then hit the hour glass button and went from being alien super hero Fourarms to being his plane old self. He had question marks around his head. "What? I didn't even get to fight!"

Azmuth hopped on to Akihisa's shoulder. "That's the law of strength or numbers. It means either some one stronger will happily fight someone they believe to be weaker then. Or people who know they are weaker will battle together to beat the stronger person through numbers alone. You proved you where stronger and with his partner knocked the hell out, he didn't have the numbers so he known it was hopeless and ran for his life."

After a quick talk about the other five Aliens he never changed into yet Akihisa set out to show Lala around the city. Now Lala got some strange looks because of the tails and the outfit but she just said she was a cosplayer and people paid her no mind. along the way he bumped once more into Yuuko.

Akihisa waved hello to Yuuko. "hay Yuuko" Yuuko blushed as she walked over to Akihisa and a cosplaying girl. Akihisa pointed at Lala. "This is Lala."

Lala waved hi. "Hello miss. My father want to work out an arranged marriage for me for his own gain. So I ran away and bumped into you're cute friend Akihisa and his allowing me to stay with him."

Yuuko took a second to take all of that unasked for information in. Now Akihisa saved her life, now he took in a girl he didn't know because she had nowhere else to go. she blushed as she thought.'baka why most thou be so noble?'

Out of the corner of her eye Lala then saw a blond with a scorpion like tail in a knight like armor with a sword. People won't paying him anymind after all it was japan you can't take five steps with out seeing a cosplayer. "It's Zastin! He works for my dad! I dont' want to marry on of those perverted freaks he wants me too!"

The Alien princess cried anime tears as the knight walked closer to them. Akihisa stepped in to his new hero mode and pushed both Lala and Yuuko behind him.

Yuuko watched she could see light reflecting off of the Zastin guy's sword showing it was made of real metal. What kind of nut carriers a real sword! she gulped.

Akihisa looked him in the eye, and tried to talk in a noble manner as to not anger the knight. "Sir. Knight I know what you're orders are, and I believe you have been told what is upon my wrist." He then pointed to the omnitrix. Zastin nodded. Akihisa then continued. "But you have to understand sir knight, A marriage can only work if the people in it love each other. Other wise it's just Lala ending up being some sicko's sex slave and that's just not right, also you most understand everyone no matter who they are have a right to chose who they want to marry."

Yuuko blinked the ultimate Baka was trying to talk to the nut case with the sword down, and he said the most beautiful thing ever. 'what other secret sides have thou hidden Akihisa; thought a blushing Yuuko.

Zastin then spoke up as he looked at Lala. "Is this how you feel princess?" Yuuko looked at Lala with a gasp "Princess?"

Lala was shaking as she hide behind Akihisa, but she calmed her nerves and stopped shaking. "Yes it is!"

Zastin placed a hand upon his chin. "I can allow someone to protect Lala while she finds her own husband. But for that said person would have to defeat me in battle."

Akihisa nodded. "Fine but not here to many people who could get hurt." Yuuko's eyes bugged out of her head. The ultimate baka the whipping boy of the school was bravely going to fight a full armed knight to protect a princess. He was like some kind of brave hero!

Faster then anyone could See Zastin pulled Yuuko in to his arms and held her tight. "Fine but the maiden travels with me till our battle begins so their will be no funny business omnitirx wielder."

Akihisa growled as he saw this Yuuko she didn't know what was going on yet this black knight drew her into it. she was shaking in fear trying to break free from the alien's hold. Akihisa let out another growl he had to play it the other worldly knights way as he couldn't transform with all this people around, and he could just as easily use that sword to... he didn't even want to think about it.

Why wasn't any one reacting to this hostage situation?

Akihisa looked in to Yuuko's fearful eyes. "Don't Worry Yuuko I will save you. But for now we have to play this by Sir Black knights rules do what he says. Now Black knight as for our battle I known the perfect place in the woods."

Zastin nodded. "Lead the way." he then pointed his sword at Akihisa's back.

As they traveled Yuuko was crying and calling for help screaming that she was being kidnapped and her friends where being held hostage but no one reacted. How could people be so heartless? How could they just not care? How could Akihisa be this brave? She was crying as she looked at him a sword was in his back and yet he remained calm. He was like some kind of brave hero ready to die if it meant keeping Her and this Lala girl he just meet safe. How could the ultimate baka be this brave and heroic ?

Once in the woods he lead the black knight to the lake area, where he and Azmuth faced that giant robot the night before. all of it's remains had vanished with out a trace like Azmuth had said they would.

Akihisa turned turned to face the knight. "We are here, now Let Yuuko go, She doesn't know what's going on, and you're fight is with me."

Zastin through Yuuko away making her fall to the ground, as he jumped back to be Ten paces away from Akihisa. "Our duel for the title of protector of the princess Lala begins.

Zastin charged but Akihisa remained on phased as he put his hands on the white watch looking thing upon his wrist. "Yuuko get ready for the shock of your life" A quick slam and he was covered in green light.

When Zastin made it he gasped as his blade was caught by a hand of fire! Where the human boy once stood now sood a being made of flames, it's tall flaming body covered by Volcanic rock making it look like it had skin. The rocks where not on it's two toed feet, four fignered hands, or on it's head. the rock had gaps between them.

on the largest rock on it's chest was the omnitrix dial. It's face was also made of the rocks giving it a flaming head. "You just messed up big time." The hand holding Zastin's sword glow bright as the sword's blade melted and fell apart as molten hot slime on to the ground.

Lala was helping Yuuko up as she stared on in shock Akihisa just transformed into a super hero! Lala would explain what was going on but now back to the action.

Zastin dropped the remains of his sword. "I heard but I did not believe?" A flaming fist then slammed into Zastin's chest melting the armor upon it. The force of the impact made the Alien knight fall to the ground.

Akihisa stepped on the knight's cape setting it one fire. "You now face Heatblast Alien super hero!" the knight removed his flaming cape and barrier rolled away.

Zastin pointed his tail's tip at heatblast. "Well MR. Blast eat beam. " A laser then fired from his tail tip.

Heatblast side stepped to the right and avoid it as he through a fire ball witch head the knight in the face!

The knight ran around like a bug with out it's head screaming "MY HAIR IS ONE FIRE MY HAIR IS ONE FIRE MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! WAIT THE LAKE!" He then jumped into the lake.

Heatblast blinked before he hit the button on his chest to return to being Akihisa." So I guess I win!" The knight came up screaming " HELP I CAN'T SWIM!"

Akihisa looked at the Omnitrix sense he returned to his on form by hitting the end change button, and not by time out it still had a little power left for him to once again transform. he turned the dial to the fish alien. "I can't believe it I finally found something dumber then me, now I have to save the evil bastard because I the hero. Ripjaws time."

Akihisa slammed down the dial and once more transformed. This time he grew taller, as his skin morphed into white scales. His cloths morphed into a black loin cloth allowing all see his webbed two toed feet. he lost a finger on each hand as they webbed and their nails became claws his head formed into an angler fish like shape complete with lore, finally on the black lion cloth appeared the omnitrix dial.

The new fish man then jumped into the water and swam to the button where he saw the drowning Aline his legs and lion cloth morphed into a black tail with green scales and grabbed the alien's hand and said. pulled him up then used his tail to kick the bastard out of the water.

Zastin landed hard on the ground below. It was then a red flash happened under the water and Akihisa Yoshii popped up.

Akihisa drug himself out of the water and said. "Look you would have died If I had not had not had the mercy to save you. I have won now leave Lala be!"

Zastin bowed, "you are right sir. I here by give my title as the princess protector to you. You are now the protector of her heart, it is you're job to keep her safe from all that do her harm until her wedding day. If you fail her father will blow up your planet. Sorry for the trouble, fair thee well!" He then got up and left.

Yuuko then ran up to him and said. "So the ultimate baka is a super hero! Awesome!" The girl said as she jumped for joy.

Akihisa was taken back. "My life just keeps getting stranger."

to be continued.

Akihisa then appeared ."Ok ever ever now the only aliens I haven't turned in to are ghostfreak, wildmut and stinkfly. Also their is a poll up for what girls you want to see in my harem. Before I give you the the results so far keep in mind Lala is locked in. Now while many ladies are going to fall for me only six lucky ladies are going to get me.

Now tied for first is Yuuko and Himeji. Minami and Yuuka are tied for second and Miharu is in last. Keep voting people!"

Jboy44 " and now you can see the main focus of this crossover are baka to test ben10 and to love ru"


	3. The huntsmen known as X

It was Saturday after noun in one Japanese city. On the street walked Akihisa who had his hands behind his head in the I'm awesome pose, beside him Lala an alien princess hiding as a cosplayer, and Yuuko.

Yuuko was blushing red, She couldn't get Akihisa's fight with Zastin out of her mind out of her head, the way he remained calm, the way he saved her like he was her knight in shining armor, how well he super heroed. She was so crushing.

Lala's ears wiggled as she screamed " GET DOWN!" She Then pinned down Yuuko and Akihisa and right where Akihisa was standing, an alien looking throwing star with six retractable blades hit the tree behind him.

People around them ran screaming. Akihisa got up and said. "Thanks you Lala what is that thing."

Lala was shaking. "A Yautja Shuriken! And it's one of his!" She said crying as she pointed on a x symbol on the thing now stuck in a tree.

Akihisa blinked. "Who's he!"

Lala was crying, "one of the assholes my father want me to marry, Predator X the greatest huntsmen in the known universe. That's one of his dummy Shuriken not as powerful as the real thing, it's a calling card meaning He is hunting you!"

Akihisa paled for a second. "Shit!"

Yuuko then cut in "why hunt Akihisa if he wants to marry you?"

Lala then explained. "You see now Akihisa beat Zastin making him my new guardian. My guardian not only protects me but as he spends more time with me then my father, so he has the final say in who I can marry. And if anyone defeats or heaven forbids kills him they become my new guardian."

Yuuko covered her mouth. "Holly shit he's going to kill Akihisa so he can force you to marry him!"

Lala nodded in tears. "the worst part is his a dick, his dummy shuriken signals his hunt for you will begin in two of your home planets hours so you can say your good byes!"

Akihisa put his hands on Lala's shoulders. "That just means we have a plan Lala tell me everything you known about this guy and his race!"

Lala nodded and seeing as the area they where in cleared out said. "The Yautja are a race of hunters that looked to get in close to kill their prey. Using blades, spears, thrown weapons, and their most devilish intention the cloaking device!"

Akihisa had question marks around his head. "What's a cloaking device?"

Lala and Yuuko Face palmed. "It's a machine that turns things invisible."

Akihisa laughed "Why didn't you say so I can just use wildmutt, he uses his sense of smell to get around so I can pick him out even while invisible."

Lala then paled as she said. "Also they have bombs on them, so if they lose they can self destruct killing themselves and the one who beat them with them, so they can keep their honor."

Yuuko and Akihisa paled.. "Oh crap"

Akihisa was pale even if he won he would die, and possible take more people with him, no he couldn't think that he was a super hero now! He then snapped his fingers. "Ok Yuuko take Lala back to my house, I'll go to the woods that way when the predator goes boom, no one else will get hurt. Tell my sister I love her, and Tell Azmuth Thanks for letting me be a hero it was fun while it lasted."

Not even giving the Girls time to reply he ran off back to the woods.

The girls where stunned he raced off ready to give his life to protect Lala and the people of the city, He was willing to give his life for them. Both girls teared up and blushed as they said. " what a hero!"

As Akihisa made his mad dash he was thinking, now he knew to find the guy he would need wildmutt., but for an explosion he would need to be ghostfreak to make it out alive. Well he would just have to destroy the Cloaking device as wildmutt transform back to human then transform again into ghostfreak. "Well if it doesn't work I have no regrets!"

Once he made it to the woods in the same area where he battled a joined robot and Zastin, he called out. "Hay Ugly how about you come out and fight me like a man!"

He then heard an alien sounding voice say. "You are brave omnitrix wielder you're head, the omnitrix and Lala will be great trophies. " Before him he saw two disembodied glowing yellow eyes.

Then the body appeared he stood about two foot taller then any man Akihisa had ever seen, his body was bulkier then Iron man. He had weird hair like strains in dreadlock his face covered by a metal mask. He was dressed in fish necks with an armored chest plate, shoulder guards, thigh guards sheen guards, gauntlet looking things, an armored loincloth, plush some kind of tool belt.

The huntsmen grabbed a small rod from the belt and into grow to be a long staff where two heads curved sword like blades popped out from the ends the one on the top curving to the right the one on the bottom curving to the left. "Chose you're final from to do battle in Omnitrix wielder."

Akihisa hit the button on the sit of the watch making the dial pop up, and the holograms appear, he turned them till he find wildmutt.

Green light covered him as his cloths vanished and his body was covered by orange fur. His eyes vanished his mouth grow larger and filled with large K-9 teeth as his both shifted to a more feline like animal form. He sprouted a tail with a spear like tip, as red strips appeared starting above his lips and ending at the tip of his tail.

His nose vanished and morphed into four gill like nostrils on the bottom of his neck. The Change then finished when he sprouted claws and the omnitrix dial appeared on his head.

The Alien known as wildmutt then roared.

The huntsmen known as x looked shocked. "A Vulpimancer! They all died out 1000s of years ago it shall be an honor to kill you in this form boy!" The huntsmen clearly not knowing anything about Wildmutt's kind other then they all died out and what they look like vanished with his Cloaking device. He believed the Omintrix dial was hiding an eye.

Wildmutt's girl like nose opened and in Wildmutt's mind he saw an image of the area in green, but he notice a red area shaped like the hunter, to his left. Wildmutt raced off and delivered a right clawed pawed hook to the staff the hunter held.

The staff snapped in half, allowing the wild fist to hit the hunter in the gut sending it flying backwards with a dent in it's chest plate.

The hunter held both halves of his now broken glaive, clearly planning to his them as duel short spears. "So I see like Kiande Amedha, cloaking tech is useless against you."

Wildmutt roared and leaped in to the trees. In his mind Akihisa felt so wild and free like this he just wished he could talk as wildmutt so he could give some trash talk.

The hunter turned his right arm side was and pointed at wildmutt as a bolt of white energy shot from the gauntlet upon his wrist. Wildmutt leaped out of the way going from tree to tree, then the hunter throw the glaive half in his right hand at the branch Wildmutt was about to great braking it.

Wildmutt fell to the ground with a hard hit. He got up but his left paw was holding his right side in pain. In his mind Akihisa said. "I think I just broke a rip!" Wildmutt packed away slowly making the hunter laugh. "You managed to hit me something noun before you have ever done, wear that as a badge of pride in the after life ooman in the flesh of another!"

The hunter charged with the last half of his glaive read to impale Wildmutt, but at the last second wild mutt moved to one side so the glaive blade became imbedded in the tree. Wildmutt then delivered a powerful right hook into the hunters mask shattering it as he was sent skidding in to the lake.

At that moment Wildmutt hit the hourglass symbol on his face and returned to being Akihisa. The boy let go of his side the pain was gone. "Sweet any injury I get as an alien is healed when I become me again, now it's Ghostfreak time!"

The boy slammed down the dial as he morphed into a classic ghost a body of pale grey, three fingers no legs just a ghostly tail, one green eye and a track for it to move around, on so it could be anywhere on it's body. Finally the omnitrix dial appeared on his chest.

At that moment the huntsmen got out of the lake Akihisa well Ghostfreak could now see the things face, it was scale with a large head crest, it's mouth had four long mandibles which opened the mouth in four directions at it let out a scream. X was pissed.

He was screaming in some langue he couldn't understand, clearly the helmet held a translator like Azmuth's.

The thing pointed both gantlets at Ghostfreak and opened fired with the energy bolts by they just went right through ghostfreak.

Ghostfreak flow over to the hunter and stuck his hands in the huntsmen's chest. " I can crush you're heart right now your life is in my hand I have won!" Just to prove the point ghost freak gave the alien's heart a squeeze making the alien scream, in pain and defeat. The hunter then hit a button on his right gauntlet making a count down of some kind start.

Ghostfreak's eye widened as he pulled his hands out of the things chest and high tailed it out of their. He flow as fast as he could he just wasn't getting away where, he hit the symbol on his chest became a running Akihisa. Akihisa want to become Xlr8 but the first alien he came to was stinkfly, and when a loud sound followed by fire was heard he slammed down the dial.

Akihisa moved while transforming. He took to the air when green bug like wings grow. His eyes split and became four eyes on eye stocks two on each side. His nose vanished, as did his hair, his head became pure black. His hands became three fingered. The skin on his arms became green as they got thin and long.

His legs split in to two as a scorpion like tail grow his body thinned out as his cloths morphed into a white body suit his front legs grow larger and pointed allowing for them to be used as spear, the tip of his tail became black as the body suit covered the wrest of him leaving his legs and arms uncovered.

The omnitrix dialed then appeared between his eye stocks as he flow high in the air and looked back to see a small mushroom cloud he has just missed by a few inches. "Dam!" was all the bug could say. Now Stinkfly was a pretty fast flyer as he was back to the city in a few minutes where he landed on a roof top thinking he was going to time out soon, and he did.

Akihisa was on an empty roof of a skyscraper, their was no way off of it he could see so he would have to wait for the watch to recharge before he could get off. He sat down and sighed.

He then pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

In his mouth news of the large blast in the woods happened now one was their at the time well the news didn't know about Akihisa and the huntsmen's battle.

Akira Yuuko and Lala where hugging as they cried.

The phone then rang and it went right to voice mail and Akihisa's voice came up. "guys I made it out but I'm stuck on a roof till the watch recharges so I'm going to be awhile! Don't worry. It's Akihisa."

The three girls jumped for joy.

Azmuth smiled. "I know he would make it after all he is the hero of this story."

Lala pulled Yuuko off to the side. "ok now Yuuko I see you are crushing on Akihisa well so Am I, well sense I'm a princess if Akihisa marries me he will be a king and be allowed to have multiple wives. So how about we team up to win his heart and share him?"

Yuuko's eyes bugged out of her head in shock. She just blinked and not knowing what else to say just said. "I have to think about that!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then appeared. "Ok everyone the writer finally got his computer fix, so this chapter she be higher quality then the ones before. Also I have now officially transformed into all ten of my aliens."

Akihisa pulled down a chart. "Ok now for poll results so far. In first place with 4 votes we have Yuuko. Second place Himeji and Minami are tied, and in our second tie Yuuka and Miharu are tied for three place."

Akihisa smirked. "ok now, remember to review and leave any ideas you have in you reviews. See next chapter for Saturday night where I fight a dream demon!"


	4. It's just a nightmare!

It was Saturday night.

In Akihisa's house, things had quitted down. Lala and Azmuth worked together to make this space distortion thing to give Lala her own house the size of their house, but inside an empty broom closet.

Akihisa himself was ready to turn in for the night he was in his pjs and got into bed. "What a weird day. Worst part is I won't be able to tell my friends about this when they get back Monday."

Akihisa fell to sleep, and began to dream a strange dream.

In his Dream Akihisa was wondering around a cave with out the Omnitrix. "Hello is anyone here?" He called as he saw a light and followed it.

He came upon a demonic looking throne room, and upon the throne made of skulls was a strange looking man. He had pale white skin, was dressed in only green pants had purple hair, golden horns and hooves for feet, back wings, and pure black eyes.

Akihisa took a step back, "What the hell am I looking at!"

The man got up and said. "You my dear boy are looking at Horror! Demon king of nightmares!" Lighting then flashed. Akihisa sweat dropped. "How classic villain can one guy get."

He then looked to his right wrist only to finally notice no omnitrix!" What the were is it?"

Horror laughed. "Boy you're power watch is on you're real body in the real world, not you're dream body in here the land of nightmares! Now I saw we get down to business shall we?"

A chair appeared under Akihisa forcing him to sit as a table appeared before him with another chair facing him.

Horror sat down facing Akihisa. "Now then I want Lala to be my bride but I can't marry her unless her guardian a.k.a you gives the go ahead, so I have a deal for you. Now hear me out. The deal is you give me Lala and I will not only let you live but use my powers to make Either Himeji or Minami your girlfriend or both of you so choice. What do you think?"

Akihisa stood up as he said. "Well two girlfriends sounds nice, but I'm not going to hand Lala over to someone she doesn't love. So no deal horror do your worst!"

Horror got out and laughed. "You're brave I respect that! But do you nowhere you are?" The cave turned into an empty space. Where horror grow to giant size.

Akihisa began to run as he said. "Yeah, My dream!" He then closed his eyes and focused. " come on omnitrix be their." He then opened his eyes to see the omnitrix on his left arm." It's on the wrong arm but no biggie !" He then slammed down it's dial and transformed in green light.

When the light fade he was the Upgrade giant robot, the form he took when he fused with that robot that was after him and Azmuth in the first chapter. But now with the omnitrix dial on it's chest.

Akihisa morphed his left arm into a green energy shield, and the right arm into an energy sword.

Horror was taken back. "HOW!"

Akihisa went to slash him. "Simple fool this is my dream!" Horror summoned his own sword and shield.\

The two titan sized warriors clashed. Both evenly matched in sword and shield fighting skills. Then something hit Akihisa. "This is a dream so I'm not limit to one form!"

He then stomped his right leg sending a super sized wave of Diamondhead Crystals at Horror.

Horror took to the air to avoid. "How is it possible for you to take control of my realm!"

The upgrade giant robot grow stinkfly wings and flow up after nightmare. "Simple It's not your realm it's my dream!" He then grow super sized Fourarm's second set of arms.

So when the two giants clashed swords and Shield again this time, the second set of arms delivered two punches to Horror's gut.

Horror was sent back. "Impossible!"

Akihisa then transformed his sword arm into a shield arm, as the Forearms' arms covered them sleeves in Diamondhead crystals shaped in to shield live gauntlets. He then flow at Horror with the speed of Xlr8. Ramming the demon to the ground, with four powerful shield punches.

Akihisa pinned him as all four of his arms morphed into flaming crystal maces. "No anything is possible for me While we're in my dream!" He then unleashed a fury of punched to the demon at Xlr8 speeds.

Akihisa soon find himself in a peaceful forest back in his normal form to see the giant Horror and in his right hand was Lala. "Then let's change locations shall we! We are no longer in your dream but in her's!"

Lala was struggling to get free and screaming "AKIHISA HELPP!" Horror laughed. "He is powerless here Lala, he can not help you Now!"

Akihisa then screamed "LALA THIS IS YOUR DREAM YOU ARE THE ON IN CONTROL FIGHT BACK IT'S ONLY A NIGHTMARE!"

Horror laughed. "You think such words will change a thing boy?"

In his hand Lala heard and began struggling harder making his hand open. Lala heard Akihisa and he was right. Akihisa had taken her in saved her from marrying a jerk like horror by being her guardian, gave her friendship, so if he said she could do it She knew very well it was true."

She soon opened his hand and flow out of it. Leaving a stunned horror. "It's not possible!"

Horror was angry and pointed To Akihisa 'How can you do this? How can you face your fears head on like this? How can you give others the ability to do so too? It should not be possible Fear is all mighty!"

Akihisa laughed. "That's where your wrong. Courage is all mighty, I'm a hero the good I do gives me strength! The Strength to Face my fears and keep fighting no matter what to protect those a care about!"

Lala then chimed in . "And the kindness he offered me a perfect stranger, out of the kindness of his heart gives me hope for the universe and Hope leads to courage, which beats Fear!" She then placed her hand on Akihisa's right wrist making the Omnitrix appear, upon it.

Akihisa Slammed it down and morphed into a giant sized Heatblast. "Face it horror your just a dream if we aren't afraid you are nothing!" He then put his hands together an unleashed a blast of flames that covered Horror making his scream.

Akihisa then awake to hear screaming in the living room, Lala Akira both dressed in the same night gown hinting Lala had bored one from Akira and Azmuth riding on Lala's shoulder then raced down stairs to see Horror in real life on fire.

Azmuth then gasped. "You beat horror the dream demon!" Akira's eyes bugged out of her head. "Demons are real too that means so is magic!" Akira then faint.

Horror laughed like a mad man as he was burned to ash. "I see now I see it, To defeat you and claim Lala I'll need a to become a greater horror!" He then laughed like a mad man as he burned into nothing but ash which was blow away by a wind that came from an open window.

Azmuth looked To Akihisa and said. "Call a got dam priest right fucking now boy! We need to perform an exercise on the house!"

Akihisa who had just gotten off the phone. "Way ahead of you Azmuth-sense! He'll be here in an hour so Lala Azmuth hide!"

Next morning Akihisa was heading out the door with Lala, after all she couldn't just have that robot Peke for cloths she need her own.

They would meet up with Yuuko at the mail.

Once their Yuuko walked up and hugged both of them. Yuuko also whispered something in to Lala's ear. "you know that share Akihisa thing you told me about, Count me in!"

To be continued.

Akihisa the appeared . "ok Now Yuuko has been locked into my harem with Lala leaving four spots open. Now then with Yuuko locked in her name has been removed from the poll. In it's place is now Other girl. "

Jboy44 "if you want Akihisa to have a baka and test girl not listed on the poll vote other, Also comment the name of the girl in your review or pm it to me so I van tally the votes right."

Akihisa. " Now enough about my future Harem! Sadly while I used a lot of Alien powers this chapter they where all a dream, so no transformations really happened this chapter."

Akihisa then couched as he said. "Now to the poll results. Himeji and Minami are now tied for first, Yuuka and Miharu and tied for second, and other is in dead last."

Jboy44 " ok everyone join us next time when the mail trip is ruined by another prince wanting to marry Lala, and this one comes from the state of light! This will force Akihisa to battle in public for the first time! '


	5. Alien battle in the public eye!

It was Sunday in the mail.

Akihisa was following Yuuko and Lala.

Lala whispered something to Yuuko "why are you taking me cloths shopping I have peke?" She then pointed to her hat.

Yuuko smirked. "First from what you told me about him he does need to recharge, so if his batter goes dead in public you be naked in front of the world revealing your tail isn't a cosplay thing, meaning they will know about the alien thing, and the world panics."

Lala nodded then Yuuko added. "Besides I thought it over you can count me in on that whole share Akihisa thing, Plus this gives us a change to try on cloths to tease him a little, and made him want us!"

Akihisa lagged behind unable to hear the whispers of the two girls. But he did heard some one say "YOU PIGG!"

He then turned to see Miharu. Before the lesbian could say a thing Lala said. "He is no pig! My father maybe but Akihisa no way! I ran away from home because my father want me to marry an ass for his own gain and Akihisa took me in with out even knowing me simple because he is so kind!"

Yuuko crossed her arms. "And yesterday be saved me form a pervert who tried to kidnap me." she shivered as she remembered Zastin.

Kubo who came out of nowhere. "Not only that he came clean about not being gay, and still offered to be my friend. Miharu Akihisa is to me what Minami is to you. When is the last time Minami did anything other then push you away?"

Miharu thought about it and all Minami did do was push her away, and Akihisa offered Kubo his friendship, so if Akihisa was to kubo what Minami is to her, she released Akihisa was a better person then Minami. "I need to go do some thinking over my life now. Thank you."

She then left.

Akihisa turned to thank Kubo but the man was already gone. "Holly crap! Kubo's a ninja!"

Lala looked around unable to find Kubo. "No he super Ninja!"

Yuuko faced palmed "Moving on!"

Once to a clothing store, Yuuko and Lala got some cloths went into the changing room and though the door asked Akihisa to give his option on the outfits.

Ten outfit changes later the girls where checking out and Akihisa was laying in a pool of his own nose blood. Akihisa only said. "sweet death embrace me! It's like a weapon of mass destruction!" After all a woman hotter then Himeji, and Yuuko the hotter version of Hideyoshi just modeled for him what man won't be in a pool of his own blood right now?

The omnitrix wielder used the last of his strength to get back to his feet. " No! I won't go down like this."

The other men in the store who had seen the outfit changes looked on stunned. "who is that brave and powerful young man?" Rang one.

"He is a stronger man then me!" Called another!

"He's so manly!" Said Kubo with hearts in his eyes and floating around him.

As the girls left Akihisa stumbled behind him men of all ages saluting him as he passed them. "what a hero!" said another man with tears in his eyes.

Lala then said. "I can't seam to be able to find a bra. I guess on earth their isn't so much of a need for e-cups.

Yuuko smirked evil. "Then let's go check victoria's secret it's a store that only sells women's undergarments." Akihisa had another nose bleed and is lend against a wall to hold himself off. "Places like that are real! This won't take me down! I am a hero! I will not fail!"

Lala then whispered to Yuuko, "How come he hasn't passed out with a nose bleed yet? I've worked the numbers it doesn't add up, he should have fallen five times already?"

Yuuko then whispered back, "I guess the whole hero thing has made him stronger then we first thought!"

Out of the corner of her eyes Lala saw a man in a rocket suit that kind of looked like an Ultra man, with blond hair and sparkling eyes. She jumped back and pulled Akihisa and Yuko into a little whole she saw to speak with them. "It's Pikari, prince of the State of light! Another one of the jerks my dad want me to marry! While at lest he's the lest Jerky of them all!"

Akihisa panted he was weakened from his blood loss. "Then may be we can talk it out!" He then stumbled over to Pikari and said. "Pikari I am Akihisa Lala's guardian as there are people all around us, and I am weakened I hope we can talk this out!"

Pikari smiled. "at last a civilized life form on this primitive world. We shall guardian!"

The two men sat down at a food court table, and began to talk. Pikari, "I wish to marry Lala!"

Akihisa crossed his arms, "Look I have nothing against you or Lala getting married, The only thing I'm against is forcing her to marry someone! If you want her feel free to court her, and then if she wants to marry you, she will, if she doesn't then no dice!"

Pikari crossed his arms as he spoke next. "While I honor your bravery and your manners Guardian-san, I Have to say that is a waist of time, I want her now! I have five siblings the first of us to wed becomes the next ruler I will not lose the throne to my younger siblings!"

Akihisa blinked. "Really you're world goes by first royal child to wed becomes ruler? On this planet the royal child that becomes ruler is the oldest?"

Pikari looked down. "This is a primitive planet as such things are simpler! My world is advanced as such it needs the right leader next, the most mature leader who can give an heir to the throne to make sure the world won't go leaderless!"

Akihisa just blinked. "I guess that system kind of makes sense! But I will not change my mind on this you want her you have to take the time to court her, and then weather she marries you or not is up to her!"

Pikari stood up and said. "Then I see we won't be able to work out a deal! So then I challenge you to battle for her hand! For if I win I'll be come her guardian and who she marries will be up to me and me alone! Rocket slash!" He then swung his arm out sending a blue saw like energy blade at Akihisa.

Despite how close they where Akihsia avoid it by falling out of his chair to the left where the saw hit Kubo who was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got hit.

The energy disk shaped around Kubo's elbows trapping him as it flowed up keeping him trapped in the air.

Akihisa blinked before he snapped his fingers getting it, "Oh I get it your world is so advanced we have done away with lethal weapons, so noun of your weapons kill, you are the opposite of the guy I battled yesterday looking to marry Lala!"

Akihsia remembered Predator x as he said that. People were running away screaming as Kubo struggled to get free. Kubo gave a scream of "HELP I'M SCARED OF HIGHTS!"

Pikari crossed his arms into a plus as he said "You are right! Rocket beam!" a plus shaped laser blast then fired off. Akihisa barrier rolled to his right as he hit the omnitrix button bring up the selector. The beam hit Miharu who was part of the running away screaming crowd.

The orange haired girl fainted. As Akihisa slammed down the dial and transformed into Diamondhead! Luckily people where to focused on running away to notice his transformation.

Diamondhead then hit the ground sending away of crystal at The alien from the state of light!

Pikari's suit's jet pack then turned on and he took to the air avoiding the crystal ways. "So the stories are true you do hold the omnitrix!"

Kubo's eyes where as wide as dinner plates Akihisa right before his eyes turned into a super hero to fight a super villain. Unlike the rest he couldn't run and had a front row sit to this, and he was focused on it! "Akihisa super hero! It will never go down again!"

Elsewhere on the side lines Lala and Yuuko where watching.

Yuuko point up to a security camera "That Camera has Akihsia's transformation on film!"

Lala pulled her along. " Then we most brake into the control room, and destroy all of it's video archives of what went on today! It is the only way to not ruin the hero's secret identity!"

Lala then kicked down a door that says security only and pulled Yuuko in!

Back with the battle.

Diamondhead slammed his hands together making the crystals from his wave attack fly off into the air right At Pikari! He knew just well Kubo was watching and Miharu was knocked out behind him! He was a hero he would worry about Kubo knowing later, right now he need to remember where they where when he attacked so he won't hurt them!

Pikari flow with his jet pack avoiding the crystals. "You think you can win! I will admit you chose the right form to use, all of my weapons are light based and will bounce off of your skin with out effecting you. But Unlike the rest you have faced I have studied the omnitrix legend and the dead race rumored to be held within it! I know It will time out to recharge and when that happens you will lose!"

Diamondhead slammed his fists in to the ground making a wall of crystal around him, "What I am about to do would only be done by either a brave man or a total baka, lucky for me I am both!" He then hit the hour glass ending the transformation.

Akihisa looked through his watch, "If his powers are tech based I need something good with tech, Upgrade, No To big! I won't be able to get close enough, to his tech. Which means I would just be shooting a laser blast till it powered down." He then came to Greymatter! "Yes Greymatter he's small he's smart, he's got enough agility and jumping powers to get to him,"

He then slammed it down and turned into the three inch alien grey!

Miharu them came too just in time to see Akihisa transform, she then fainted again!

Pikari then flow behind the crystal wall ."I see you have given up… Wait where are you?"

From the next level up stood Greymatter using his fingers to work something out, "ok so to land where I need to I need to jump right about now!" He then jumped and landed right on Pikari's jet pack which he began to rewire. "OMNITRIX ALWAYS WINS MOTHER FUCKER!"

Yelled Greymatter as he laughed like a mad man. For a second the jetpack killed,, but then it roared back to life unable to be controlled.

Greymatter jumped off and landed right on a wall and stayed their thanks to his wall crawling power. "You lose light boy!"

Pikari screamed as his jetpack sent him flying through the sky light into other space, don't worry his rocket suit kept him alive in space.

Greymatter hopped from wall to wall to thing to wall tell he was on the ground, where the dial then beeped red then a large red flash hit and he was Akihsia again!

The energy ring holding Kubo in the air then vanished making Kubo fall he screamed. But then Lala who was flying by using the bat wings on her hat grabbed him "got you!"

Lala then placed the freaked out boy on the ground. Lala then said, "Me and Yuuko erased all the tapes for today so no one will know of your powers Akihisa!"

Miharu then got up again and said. "What's going on!"

After the story telling.

Miharu blinked and said. "Akihisa I was dead ass wrong about you! So I've going to keep your secret and here's an I'm sorry hug!" The lesbian then hugged the ultimate baka all seeing it gasped in shock and horror.

Miharu then broke the hug, and said. "and who knows maybe if you keep up this hero thing and proving me wrong I just flip from lesbian to bi!" She then gave a wink as she left.

Akihisa was stunned as he looked at the omnitrix "How powerful are you to do this?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses. "It's not the watch Akihisa it's the brave, charming kind hearted, hero it's upon ! I too will keep your secrets. See you tomorrow at school!"

He then left.

Lala's hat then said. "Low battery shutting down!" Lala's outfit then vanished as peke the tinny robot fell to the ground dead.

Lala blushed beat red as she covered her naked body! Akihisa then fainted from the worlds largest nose bleed.

Yuuko then walked away saying "I'll go get the shopping bags so you can get dressed."

Later Lala was on her way home with Akihisa she was dressed in a pink top that shoved off her midriff, Black skirt, black boots and a blue short sleeve jean jacket Peke was in her arms.

Once they walked in Akihisa saw Kaoru Toudou the principle of his school on his couch talking with his sister.

Akihsia then asked. "what are you doing here?"

Kaoru "Talking with my grand daughter you? what are you doing here?"

Akihsia pointed to Akira, "she's my big sister and I live here"

A moment pass tell they both yelled out. "You my grand son/mother!"

Azmuth then popped out. "Kaoru is that you?"

Kaoru then looked to Azmuth and blushed. "Azmuth!?"

Akira was stunned "how do you to know each other?"

Azmuth "you remember those intergalactic police force I told you about know as the plumbers?" Akira and Akihisa nodded. "well your grandmother was one till she retired and we use to have a thing."

This means Azmuth Kaoru a.k.a the principle now revealed to be Akihisa's grandmother use to date!

Lala grabbed the air and said. "you can feel the Awkward in the air!"

Well it got pass that and It was set up for Lala to attend school with Akihisa as a transfer student. And all transfer students go to class f, so Akihisa would be their to keep her safe and from exposing her self as an alien.

As Kaoru was leaving she placed a hand on Akihisa's shoulder, "You may be the ultimate baka, but from what Azmuth has told me about you, and how well you use the omnitrix for peace I'm proud of you. You'll be a fine space cop one day!"

Akihisa then blinked. " sense grandpa is died and you and Azmuth use to be a couple does that mean I have to call Azmuth grandpa?"

Kaoru giggled. "We'll see!" She then left.

Akira then cried. "Am I the only normal one in this family?"

Lala then pulled out a chart with pictures of x, horror, Pikari, some strange blue lizard thing, and a short green skinned guy. X, Horror and Pikari had x drawn over their pictures.

Lala smiled. "this is a chart of the asses dad wants me to marry once they lose to my guardian in battle they are deemed, to weak to be my husband and can never marry me, so we have three out of five down!"

Azmuth then hopped on to Akihisa's shoulder. "well you battled in public to keep people safe, While Pikari's weapons may have just been trap or knock out, the people that could have been trapped in those rings would have still fallen to death. You risked it all to keep people safe that deserves a reward. Omnitrix voice command unlock next play list!"

The omnitrix then beeped as ten new aliens where unlocked.

Akihisa smiled, And went through them with Azmuth telling him about him, so he gave them all names.

Alien number 11, Way big!1 alien number 12, Upchuck, alien 13 Ditto, alien 14 Cannonbolt, alien 15 Snare-oh, alien 16 Franken strike Alien 17 Blitzwolfer, alien 18 eye guy Alien 19 wildvine, and finally alien 20 Articguana!

Akihisa smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you grandpa Azmuth!" Azmuth smiled. "grandpa, I like that!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then came up. " Well everyone the poll hasn't changed sense last chapter, so lets focus on the big ticket vents that happened shall we. We learned there are only two more Ass wholes who want to marry Lala I need to fight, Kubo found out. Miharu found out and became a friend. Yuuko and Lala are now officially working together to get me. Plus I have ten new aliens on my wrist! Oh the secrets that they hid. "

Akihisa then looked at to the readers, " If anyone can get the reference in that last two lines they will be named in next chapters closing notes."

Akihisa then coughed "Well see you next chapter it's Monday my friends are back. It's the first day of school, How will this end for me. Find out next time on Down with the FFF!"


	6. Ghost in the machine!

Akihisa was dressed and on his way for school on his . His grandma the principal told him the school nurse Ryoko Mikado was an alien, so go to her if he or Lala have any otherworldly problems.

Akihisa was walking by himself, Lala was behind him in the air using her anti-gravity wing flight system. She would walk in after him. Along his marry way to school he heard people talking about what happened at the mail, While no one got any footage of Akihisa transforming, plenty was taken of Grey matter and Diamondhead's battle against that state of light guy. Funny Akihisa couldn't think of his name.

Once he got in to class he was greeted by His friends Yuji, Himeji, Minami, Hideyoshi, and Ninja pervert Kouta.

Akihisa waves to them. "hay guys how was your week end."

Yuji waved his hand, to say with out words, not bad, but not great.

Hideyoshi then spoke up "Akihisa my sister told me thou took in a run away this week end?"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head. "yeah she ran away from home because she didn't want to marry any of the assholes her dad arranged for her!"

Himeji and Minami where covered by evil auras the same color as their hair. "she!"

Lala then walked in making all the guys blush. "Hay Akihisa isn't this great we're in school together!" she had on the stander school uniform, Peke was a small hair click on the right side of her head, and her tail was out, but she had what looked like wings on her head keeping with the I'm just a cosplayer cover she had.

Minami put her hands to her shocked face and began saying something in Germen.

Himeji was in the corner crying and holding her chest. "I feel so ill I equipped!"

Kouta fainted into a pool of his own blood. "I wish to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Hideyoshi finally proved he was a dude with what was going on in his pants. Making a lot of men scream at their mistake, and some girls who passed by say. "I'm not a Lesbian after all."

Yuji's jaw was slacked. "What the hell happened this weak end?"

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head and simple answered with. "Strange and wondrous things."

Lala then bowed and said. "Sorry about the mix of in the bath room this morning. I should have locked the door." The FFF then screamed "KILL HIM!"

After all this meant Akihisa saw Lala undressed. Himeji and Minami just screamed at the idea. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Akihisa turned tail and ran, with the FFF not fair behind him. He then saw Kubo and said. "Cover me!" Kubo then pushed Akihsia in to a locker where a green flash then went off inside of it.

The FFF pushed Kubo out of the way, and when they opened it Akihisa was gone.

The leader of the FFF then said. "What which craft be this?"

Inside of the walls ghost freak flow. "No which craft just super Alien science power." the ghost like alien said to him self. As ghost freak flow throw the walls he saw what looked like a ghost girl with blue hair in a white Kimono!

The ghost girl blushed and said. "Hello Mr.!"

Ghostfreak just took off with his eye bugged. "I'm going to forget I saw that!" While invisible he passed through the walls into the principals ' Office to see his grandmother at her desk.

Ghostfreak timed out and became Akihisa once more. "Grandma Can I use your loud speaker, I kind of need to built an army to take down the FFF so I don't die!"

Koura handed the microphone to him. "You sound like you have a plan for once ,this I have too see this ."

Akihisa then turned it on and said. " Hello boys of all years This is Akihsia yoshii speaking, Now I'm sure you are all sick of the FFF, beating you up when ever you are just standing next to a girl right? Well I say if we work together we can beat them. And if you don't agree then, news flash Shouko If you and Yuji do get married the FFF will kill him, leaving you a widow on your wedding day!"

He then turned it off and Koura clapped. "you just turned a Yandere, in to your own weapon of mass destruction. You have made your grandma proud."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head as the FFF where heard screaming.

Shouko was leading an army of all the Boys and Yandere in the school. The yandere realizing the FF would also kill their men as well. Akihisa then walked out to see the FFF in a corner.

Shouko then spoke. "Make way for the man who start this revaluation Akihsia." the anti-FFF army split to two sides Allow Akihisa to walk to the FFF leader. "would you like to surrender or die by Yandere?"

The FFF leader. "you have won we the FFF Agree to disband. If you keep the Yandere away" He then held out his hand. Akihisa shook it as all FFF members throw their rubes away.

The FFF were no more.

Iron man then walked into this mess stunned and simple said. "Every one get back to Class, and Baka I'm impressed!"

Akihisa then walked back into Class to see his friends stunned faces. Their face said what just happened. Akihisa smirked and said. "I grow a back bone this week end. Does It Show?"

They all nodded yes.

Lala was in the corner. "such leader ship! My body is not ready for this level of Sexy manliness! It's just not ready!"

Kubo and Yuuko then passed by and said. 'Sister you took the words right out of my mouth!"

Everyone gasped.

Hideyoshi screamed, "WHAT SPELL HAS THOU CAST UPON MY SISTER?"

Minami then screamed and pointed to the back wall where a ghost girl was sticking out, the whole Class turned blue and screamed.

The ghost girl then asked. "did any of you happen to see a male ghost pass by?"

Akihsia just stood normal compared to his blue faced friends, "No and this is oddly enough not the strangest thing to happen to me this week"

The ghost girl then looked down sadly and said. "Ok" She the vanished into wall.

Iron man who saw that was bluer then his students. "ok every one out!"

Soon the whole school was outside the ghost girl had appeared everywhere on the hunt for ghost freak!

The faculty other then Koura and Ryoko where shaking with the students, Well every student other then Akihisa, Lala, Kubo, Yuuko, and Miharu.

I mean Yuji was So scared he was willing hugging Shouko his Yandere Starker, for crying out loud.

Ryoko pointed to Akihisa's right wrist while no one was looking. As to say, you used that thing today?

Akihisa nodded yes and drew a G and an F in the air as to tell her ghost freak was used, and he is the male ghost the ghost girl is looking for.

Ryoko smirked as She looked over to Koura. Koura cleared her throat and said. "Tell we figure This ghost business out all class will be held outside, Also We need a ghost hunting team to go in!"

Students and Teachers where saying" who would be crazy enough to go in their?"

Ryoko, Akihsia, Yuuko, Kubo, Lala and Miharu then raised their hands. Now Sense Iron man was scared shitless, this meant those six where braver then Iron man.

Himeji and Minami looked stunned, "such bravery wait the Lala girl is just going in to make kissy face with Akihisa, I can feel it. TEACHERS I'M GOING TOO!" they both called.

Koura smirked as she thought, great now two more people are going to learn the alien secrets. "fine Just head in their and see if you can figure out what it wants."

The eight head in.

Now Minami was freaking over something else, Miharu was around her for five minutes and didn't try anything. "So you finally got the message Miharu?"

Miharu turned back to her now Sense the week end she had gotten over her crush and heard what Minami said as bitchy. "No I've grown up. You see now this week end Akihisa told Kubo he wasn't gay and offered to still be friends with him, A grow up action you never did. So I realize now if Akihisa is a pig, you're an even bigger one!"

To Miharu a large pig face replaced Minami's shocked on for a second.

Minami was frozen in place. Yuuko then chimed in, "Plus you and Himeji are always beating up Akihisa, That's not right."

Akihsia then commented on it as well. " and it's See through Even I the ultimate Baka know you both are just channeling repressed sexual feels you have for me into violence!"

Both girls stood stunned. "You KNEW!"

Akihsia nodded and finished with, " yes and I didn't act simple because well if you hurt some one you love then that's an abuse relationship, and I don't want to be in one of those." Now in truth he only figured it out last night with Lala's help but he figured they need to hear this to grow up.

Both girls hearts could be seen turned to stone and shattered as they thought, I destroyed all hope for being with Akihisa all on my own! They would grow and learn form this and become better people so this was part of their character development, and not bashing. I repeat NOT Bashing!

Kubo then looked back and Said. "Are you two done yet we have a ghost to hunt, Now I think we should split up!"

Ryoko smirked Kubo was clearly trying to get Akihsia with a group that know the alien secret to stop Himeji and Minami from finding out. She thought. 'smart for a human.'

The nurse put a smile on her face, "Great Idea, Me Lala, Yuuko and Akihisa will go that way!" she said point to the right. "and the rest of you go some other way!"

The Akihsia's team then broke off. Leaving behind Kubo Miharu and a now recovered Minami and Himeji.

Minami was shaking. "did we just split up when their's a ghost around?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses. "Yes we did, and I kind of don't want to die with you two pink haired bitches so Miharu with me!"

The gay friends then left Himeji and Minami by themselves. The two girls then hugged each other and cried. " We Don't want to die!"

Meanwhile with Akihisa's grow.

The boy was now looking through the omnitrix Aliens. "If she wants ghostfreak let's give her ghostfreak." He then sneezed which made him slam the dial down on the wrong alien.

He morphed into a mummy like alien, with a golden mouth and noseless pharaoh headdress that green glowing eyes could be seen in, He had black bands on his arms and legs which where hollow and made of bandages. He had on an Egyptian skirt that held the Omnitrix dial upon a belt holding it up.

The Alien nicked named Snare-oh then faced palmed. "Snare-oh! How the hell is a mummy going to help us catch a ghost?"

Kubo adjusted his glasses "don't know but maybe it's like rock paper, scissors and mummy's beat ghosts?"

Lala pulled out her home made phone the D-dial. 'Relax my D-dial lets me store all of my inventions in it thanks to space distortion, and If it's anything like that Ghostbusters movie I watched the night before we need a vacuum. So come one out Go-go Vacuum-kun!" A large then a human squid liked robot Vacuum then appeared.

Yuuko blinked. "Why make it look like a squid?" Lala then responded with "Why not?"

Snare-oh face palmed, "We can talk about this later right now we need to catch a ghost, and keep it away from my bandages, I don't want to get sucked inside!"

The ghost girl then appeared. "A mummy? Aren't you along a long ways away from Home?"

Snare-oh rubbed the back of his head. "First I'm a mummy like alien, like my ghostly buddy ghostfreak is just a ghost like alien, Second I'm closer then you think, third Turn on the Vacuum!"

Lala then flipped the on switch and the ghost girl was sucked into the robot squid. The ghost girl could then be heard saying " hay I'm stuck!" Lala then turned it off. "Mission complete!"

Himeji and Minami then walked in to the scene to see robot Squid and a Mummy. The mummy waved at them.

Both turned to run and scream but two bandages stretched from behind Snare-oh's back and grabbed the two scared girls around the waist and held them in the air.

Yuuko then slapped snare-oh in the face. "BAKA! Why did you grab them!"

Snare-oh rubbed the back of his head. "It was a reflex dam it!"

Himeji and Minami looked back and screamed. "The mummy speaks English!"

Lala then said. "Snare-oh! His name is Snare-oh!" Now Lala loved the names Akihsia gave his forms and would freak out on anyone who didn't call them by name!

Himeji and Minami, "The mummy has a name?"

Snare-oh then raised a hand, "first I'm not a mummy, just a mummy like alien for the moment anyway. " Ryoko was about to slap him by Snare-oh grabbed her hand. "We're going to be busted in the next couple of minutes anyway!"

A red beep then happened and the Mummy was Akihsia.

Himeji and Minami blinked as they fell down on to their butts and fainted.

Ryoko, then tapped on the squid robot, "Miss How would you like a new body, I'm skilled at making bodies for the ghost like alien raceghostfreak is part of so I'm sure they will work for real ghost!"

The ghost girl then said. "If you can give me a body again I will kiss the Ninja pervert!"

Five minutes later ghost girl now named Oshizu Murasame. Walked out of the nurses office in a human body, dressed only in a white dress. "I'll kiss the pervert tomorrow."

Meanwhile Minami and Himeji where shaking and hugging each other, As Akihsia told his story and was turning the dial on the omnitrix.

Akihisa then finished with a, "Now when I slam it down I turned into what the hologram is showing, now the hologram is showing a wolfman so!" He then slammed down the dial, and morphed into a four fingered wolf man.

It's claws covered all of the fingers, it only had fur on it's neck head, and tail, the rest was grey skin. It was dressed in only black pants with a green belt that held the omnitrix symbol.

Akihisa or now Blitzwolfer then howled! The two girls then fainted again.

Kubo then smirked. "It's kind of funny we finished this ghost business, and Akihisa didn't help one bit it was all Ryoko and Lala."

Blitzwolfer rubbed his chin, "I know. It's weird!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then appeared. "Ok every one your fun fact is everything I turned into this chapter was based on a classic movie monster. Now their's no change to the polls. But the FFF are no more at lest."

Join us next time when we meet the man who was after Azmuth in tore a Sunder! Hideyoshi, Kouta and Yuuji see Akihisa hen-shin!


	7. sunder the thunder!

Akihisa was walking home from school. He was by himself, I mean the ghost girl thing made school fly right by. The only thing he remembered about it was their was going to be a dance this week end. Now Lala when home ahead of him with Yuuko. Seeing as he was a ;probationary student; He had some stuff to do after school.

The worst part was his grandma the principle hovered over him to make sure he didn't transform to complete it, saying "You thank me for this when your character is built!"

Akihisa simple looked at omnitrix upon his wrist and said, "I'm a super hero My character is built enough!"

Unknown to him Yuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta where hiding behind a wall spying on him.

Yuji whispered. "Ok Akihsia old buddy what are you hiding?"

Hideyoshi then asked, "What has thou done to my sister?"

Kouta held out his camera, "and when is he going to go back to that Lala girl!"

Pass Akihisa ran a mop of people, They span our young baka turned hero around leaving him dizzy, when they stopped Akihisa saw about 30 silver robots.

They had four thin spider like legs connected to a large can shaped main body, with what looked like fold out arms, and a pop out one red eyed head. Right arms had energy shields left energy blades for hands.

Akihisa held up the omnitrix and asked, " let me guess you want this?" the robots in comedy fashion nodded yes. Akihisa then hit the button and as he looked their his aliens said, "That Figures It's HERO TIME!" He then slammed it down.

Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta gasped as before their eyes green energy went their friends body altering him, his skin becoming slime green with darker green spots his body getting shorter as his hands lost a finger, his limbs got stubby as his body all but his head down sized, His hair was replaced by bumps on the back of his head.

His cloths formed into an all in one black body suit with the dial on the back of his right hand, Gill like things appeared on the side of his face as he grow a tail completing the change.

The three spies eyes where wide their jaws dropped and they lost all color in shock.

The new little guy then said, "Sorry but you can not have it, so Upchuck Time!" three large tentacle like tongue then shot out of his mouth and pulled one robot into Upchucks mouth where it was swallowed it despite the robot being bigger then him.

Upchuck then spat out a ball of exploding Vomit that blasted away five robots. And He kept doing this tell their was no more robots. It took about five minutes.

The little green guy then hit the dial and returned to being Akihisa. The ultimate baka still unaware of the eyes looked on at him in shock just said. "who keeps sending this tinker toys anyway? Oh well at lest their so stupid they are easy to destroy with the omnitrix."

Akihisa then cared on his marry way!

Yuji ,Kouta, and Hideyoshi looked at each other in shock. Kouta was so shocked he didn't even take a picture!

Yuji then asked the question on everyone's mind, "How do you confront someone on being an alien?"

Kouta was shaking, "Do you think that Lala girl is an alien too?"

Hideyoshi was on his but with his legs held to his chest rocking back and fort, "Please please god! Please tell me he didn't prop my sister!"

The three spies then found themselves grabbed by large metal ands around their body and pulled back in to this strange metal goblin glider like thing.

On it was a man with white hair his spin grey, dressed in black and red armor holding a large double bladed battle ax, The Ax's blades glow red, his face was covered by a silver metal helmet that only showed the wearers mouth , "He isn't an alien, he's just a stupid little human who found the omnitrix!" HE then took off with the three screaming spies.

When Akihisa got home he saw Lala on the couch watching TV. But then static over too the TV and a face covered by a metal helmet that only showed his mouth.

The man "Hello Boy my name is Sunder you may have seen my robots! I've taken over your TV to tell you this Omnitrix wielder slash protector of princess Lala, I challenge you to a formal battle. I win I become Lala's guardian, allowing me to sell her off to the highest bidder, and I get to cut your arm off to claim the omnitrix from you!"

The camera then zoomed out to show a tied up to a tree Hideyoshi Yuuji and Kouta, and Akihisa's eyes' bugged out of his head so much you would think he was going stink fly.

Hideyoshi was screaming "THIS IS INSANATY!"

Yuuji Then added, "come on Akihisa buddy, I'm sorry about all the time I called you a baka, please Just save my bacon, I'm pretty sure this Sunder wants to fuck me up the ass! Please save my ASS! SAVE IT!"

Kouta was shivering, "My only regret is I never saw a woman 100% naked!"

Akihsia was shivering as his hands closed into fists of cold furry.

Sunder then said, "If you don't show up to this spot" A little map came up on screen. " in five hours I will rape them, kill them, then rape them again!"

Hideyoshi then fainted in horror!

Akihisa quickly wrote down the map and dashed off as he said, "Lala fly off to Yuuko's I most do this alone!"

Lala then blushed as she said. "So manly!"

Once into the forest shown on the map Akihisa saw Sunder and behind him his tied up friends. "Ok Sunder I or rather.." He then slammed down the dial, and transformed.

Akihisa now looked like Frankenstein's monster, But shirtless, with wire coils on his back metal fingerless gauntlets on his hands bolts on his shoulders, and holding his pants up was a green belt with the omnitrix dial. His boots looked to be built into his pants with metal sole and metal around the toes. "Franken-Strike Accepts your challenge just leave them allow they know nothing of this!"

Yuuji blinked, "This sunder guy told us everything dude, and Also HOW THE HELL CAN ALL OF THAT SHIT HAPPEN OVER JUST ONE WEEKEND!"

Sunder held his Ax, "to get the prey you need the right bait boy plus that Hideyoshi guy's ass looks divine!" Hideyoshi once more Fainted.

Sunder charged only to have his energy Ax blocked by the gauntlet on Franken-strikes right arm. Franken-strike then hit Sunder in the back with a right electrically charged hook.

Sunder was send flying off to the side screaming in pain after all a metal helmet only made the electric charge tease his brain a bit. Sunder stopped his flight by digging his ax into the ground. He smirked only to get to an Teaser Kick to the Junk!

Kouta and Yuuji looked away and ouched in nut sympathy pains. Sunder fell over just to get an electric punch to the jaw sending him on to his back.

Kouta was blinking in shock, "If only he was this good at being normal!" Hideyoshi then woke up.

Yuji then said, " well hello sleeping beauty you just missed Akihsia giving this Sunder guy a teaser nut cracker!" Hideyoshi's eyes bugged open, "ok that's badass!"

Franken-strike delivered a two fisted gut teaser gut buster to the downed alien's stomach making the alien scream in pain.

The dial on Franken-strikes belt then blinked red and started to beep, "No! Not now!" He then timed out and returned to being Akihisa who stumbled backwards.

Sunder then got up slowly with a smirk, "you forgot it need to recharge after ten minutes of use, and you used half your time with my robots just like I planned now till it recharges you have no powers!" He then swung his Ax down ready to cut Akihisa in half.

Akihisa quickly barrel rolled to the right out of the way. "Please I'm use to being beaten to within an inch of my life,daily you think I can't take a dam punch as a human! Well your dead wrong."

True to his words no matter how hard Sunder tried Akihsia just kept avoiding ducking and dodging the Ax strikes.

Soon the Omnitrix dial became green and Akihisa hit the button on the side making the dial pop it, it came up Cannonbolt, "Looks good let's go!" He then slammed it down and changed in a flash of green light.

A large Yellow sphere then rocket at sunder sending him back into a tree. The sphere then unfolded to unveil the alien. It's legs where stubby with three toes, had no head it's green eyes and mouth with black lips where on it's chest, blow it's mouth was a black line, it had yellow armor plating on it's back shoulders and forearms. It's fingers where four black claws.

Between the yellow plates where black lines, on his stomach on that black line, was the omnitrix dial. "Now I finish you!" He then rolled back up and rocketed off in a spin that hit Sunder bounced off him hit a tree and Ricochet off the tree back at sunder and it kept doing that ricocheting back at sunder from all possible Angles.

Hideyoshi had to look away and say, "most painful game of pinball ever!"

While this was going on sunder was crawling to his glider and once he made it to it, he took off.

Cannonbolt then unfolded, " That's what I thought." He then used his claws to cut Hideyoshi, Yuuji, and Kouta free, Akihsia then timed out and returned to being human. "You guys ok?"

Kouta's eye was twitching "We're freaked out but Ok!"

Hideyoshi nodded and only said, "Yes, This is going to take some getting use to!"

Yuji, smirked, "We can use this in the S.T. Wars!"

Akihisa then slapped Yuji shocking Kouta and Hideyoshi. Akihsia then looked up at his friend, "That's cheating! I'm a super hero I don't cheat, I don't do evil, and I don't cause mass panic by transforming in public with out a good enough reason! Do you understand me!"

Yuji was in shock as he rubbed the hand print on his face and nodded, "Crystal!"

Akihisa then turned around and walked away and said, "Now let's get out of here by for the men in black show up!"

The three looked at each other then raced off behind Akihisa! After all They where scared!.

To be continued.

Akihisa then showed up, "Well everyone I have now turned into half of the aliens. Comment in your reviews what ben10 or to Love ru character you want to see next!.

Akihisa then showed up and said, "ok now to the poll."

We have one vote for other now, But sadly who ever vote for it didn't Pm The writer to tell them who they want, or comment who they want in the harem in a review. So it doesn't count.

So before we go on let's go over this one more time When you vote other you need to do one of two things.

Either , Pm the writer telling him who you want in the Harem, or tell the writer who you want in the harem in your review.

Now back to the Poll results. Lala and Yuuko locked in, only four spots left.

Himeji is now in first place.

Yuuka and Minami are tied for second.

and in last Miharu.


	8. The faker!

The next morning after a small announcement that all c.t wars would now be battled using the students averaged out scores, everyone head off to class.

Minami and Himeji walked in side by side shaking.

Kouta then popped out of nowhere and asked. "You see him change before your eyes too?"

The two girls nodded.

Hideyoshi then walked in "Where you two kidnapped by alien bounty hunter, who said he would rape you if Akihisa didn't show up?" The two girls shock their heads no.

Yuji then walked in and finished with. "That's what happened to me Hideyoshi and Kouta last night."

Akihisa the transformer of the hour then walked in with Lala and said. "So how did everyone sleep?"

Kouta, Himeji, Minami, Yuji, and Hideyoshi then answered with, "With dreams of aliens annual probing us!"

Yuji then Akihsia by the shoulders and shock him, "How do you handle knowing that ghosts and their by all things magic, and aliens are real man? HOW?"

Akihsia just said. "stop shaking me!"

Oshizu Murasme the ghost girl then walked in, with her new body dressed in a school uniform. Everyone in the class screamed. "GHOST GIRL!"

Oshizu then walked over to Kouta who was shaking in fear. The ninja pervert then asked. "What do you want with me miss ghost?" The ghost in a shell then grabbed Kouta's face and gave him a kiss.

Kouta's eyes bugged as his face turned blue. The students all yelled "She wants to drag Kouta's soul with her to the after life to be her corpse groom!" 

Oshizu broke the kiss and in her head sparks flow, so with out thinking she said. "You will be mine for ever little ninja!"

Kouta was shaking as he looked to Akihisa and said. "Help me!" Akihisa point to the omnitrix dial to show it was red, and whispered. "I can't the watch is recharging."

The ghost in a shell girl then sat down next to Kouta and held on to the scared boy. Kouta slammed his hands together and began to pray, for something to save his soul.

Then a second panting Akihisa raced in and said. "GET AWAY FROM LALA FAKER!"

Everyone gasped. The shock of this made the ghost girl let go of Kouta.

Kouta then vanished with a smoke bomb as he said. "thank you!"

All of the class f students accept for those who know about the omnitrix and the ghost girl ran out screaming.

Lala jumped and screamed "Ghi bree! Another one of the Assholes my dad want me to marry. He's a shape shifter, and he shape shifted into Akihsia!"

The two Akihisa jumped at each other and began to fight in comic fashion.

Himeji looked between them and said. "My body is not ready for this!"

Yuji looked back and forth between them. "Akihisa dude transform so we can tell you apart." A bright green flash was then seen and when it faked away it revealed fourarms vs. The alien Eye guy.

Eye guy only had on black pants held up by a green belt with the omnitrix symbol. His skin was yell he had large ears on top of his hairless head. He didn't have a nose and his hands where four fingered. He had eyes everywhere by his head feet and hands.

Lala screamed. "HIS USING HIS SHAPE SHIFTING TO FAKE THE OMNTIRX!"

Eye guy fired a laser from the eye on his chest at fourarms.

Fourarms ducked and jumped at eye guy and punched him in the face, but Eye guy didn't move.

Lala smirked, as she pointed to Fourarms and went in to detective mode. "Busted! Ghi Bree may be able to change his shape and size but no matter how big he gets his strength always remains the same! Now while Eye guy is stronger then a human there is no way he could take a punch from a true fourarms with out taking damage. As such it means the Akihisa who became fourarms is the faker Ghi Bree!"

The fourarms blinked, " Fine you got me princess!" Eye guy then fused all the eyes on his body into one big eye which popped out of his chest. "Now I'm a firing my big laser!"

Ghi bree then morphed into a form that was monstrous and so ugly one didn't want to look at it, it was large as so big it was hunched over in the room. Everyone was shaking with fear, everyone but eye guy that is.

Eye guy smirked. "Please Lala just told us you don't get stronger by growing their by you are just trying to scare us and it won't work on Eye guy!" the super sized eye then fired off a super sized laser which sent Chi bree flying away, making a big whole in the wall.

Akihisa then hit the dial and returned to being his human self. "I just know I'm going to get in trouble for that, when it wasn't me it was eye guy!"

Lala was doing a dance happily, "yes just one more Asshole to beat and I'm free!"

Hideyoshi looked around. "Ok where did the ghost girl go?"

Meanwhile Kouta was hiding in a locker shaking in fear.

Then he felt a chill as transparent ghostly arms rapped around him, he turned pale white as he turned around to see the smiling ghostly face of Oshizu out of her body. She whispered in to his ear. "you are mine for ever little ninja remember that!"

Kouta looked out to you the readers and said. "Help me!"

Meanwhile in her office the Principle.

Kaoru was at her chest watching the fight with the shape shifter on her monitor she smiled. "Well he's fearless like his grandpa that's for sure.' Her voice filled with pride.

Back in class f everyone was running out of their and splitting up as to not get blamed for the wall. Being a hero was easy keeping things a secret that's a pain in the ass.

As Akihisa ran found him self out side of the school building.

he came upon a small cute lizard like alien who was knocked out cold, "So that's what that shape shifting guy really looks like! Cute."

The little guy got up and yelled "No one calls me cute!" It then shape shifted into Franken-strike. "I may have lost all rights to Lala! But nothing is stopping me from going on a rampage morphed into you!"

Their was then a green flash and where Akihsia stood, was now a alien planet, That had one big blue eye, On his shoulders was a Venus fly trap like thing. Hit's lower half was five root like tentacles used as legs. It's thin vine like arms ended with four fingers and a thumb with claw like thorns for nails. On it's back where ten seed pods five on each side.

The Planet like alien had a black belt which had the omnitrix dial on it going around it's waist. "Nothing but Wildvine!"

Wildvine grabbed the seeds from his back and throw them. The fake Franken-strike opened it's mouth and fired off a laser!

The laser hit the seeds making them explode! The blast send Faking-strike backwards.

Wildvine then slammed his right hand into the ground where it dug it's self under then large roots and vines popped out of the ground around the faker. Trapping him within them A red beep then returned Wildvine to Akihsia, thank goodness no one was watching.

The faker then morphed back to his true form the smaller size easily allowing him to get out of the root trap, Once out he morphed into wildmutt who had two eyes on his head and saber teeth.

Akihisa had an anime sweat drop. "That looks nothing like Wildmutt!" the fake mutt fired a laser from it's mouth which Akihsia dodged by the skin of his nose. Akihisa then ran. He ran faster then his human legs have ever ran before.

He was being chased around the school by this fake Soon they got to the pool where Akihisa had an IDEA!

He looked at his watch to see it turn green. "Yes" With a green flash he transformed. In to a four legged animal. IT was slightly bigger then a man. It's skin was blue. It was in a shell that had a white underbelly, and was black on top with blue spins running down it.

It's face was made up of big green eyes, and a large mouth. It's arms where long so long he used them as a second set of legs they had three fingers and a thumb on each hand. They where covered by a black long sleeve. On the things right wrist was the Omnitrix dial.

It's legs where shorter then it's arms and only had three blue toes. They where covered by black skin tied pants. The Iguana looking Alien then called out it's name "ARTICGUNANA"

When the fake wildmutt got their it was panting and down from the roof sliding on a slide made of ice came Articguana who punched the faker into the pool. Then with one big blast of ice breath froze the whole pool trapping the fake in ice. He then hit the dial and returned to normal.

Akihisa fell on his but and panted, Using ice breath will take a lot out of you! How know?

Souichi Nishimaru aka Iron man then showed up and said. "You are so lucky I know what's going on boy." Akihisa turned and he was paler then the ghost girl.

Iron man then showed him a white badge with a red spot in the middle. "Don't' worry this time Baka! I am an intergalactic police force officer, or plumber by nick name. Your grandma told me you had the omnitrix but seeing is believing." Iron man then put his hand on Akihisa's shaking shoulder and said. "I never thought I would say this to you but Well down Akihisa! Well done!"

Akihisa was scared he just got a complement from Iron man, he was pretty sure a demon was about to jump out from hell and eat him right now. "Who us getting a complement from you the scariest thing ever?"

The answer never came

Later on that night

Lala was in her lab working on a ray gun. "Now for the test." She then fired the Gun's ray on a block of gold. And on top of the gold appeared a same sized block of sliver.

Lala looked down. "Darn it my copy copy double-kun ray is still making opposite copies of what ever it's beam hits! Oh well back to the drawing board."

That raps up this chapter nicely and that ray gun will be the use for the plot of a coming chapter. Hint! Hint!

Akihisa then showed up. "Ok now for trivia of the chapter. IF you count Ghi's shape shifting, we have our first transformations used by some one other then me!"

Akihisa pulled out an envelop marked poll results of the week. "This time we are happy to report there are no ties on the poll. In first place is Himeji. Second place we have Minami, third place Yuuka, fourth place is Miharu, and last is noun lasted."

Akihisa then did a little spin and said. "Remember to keep voting, join us next chapter here the Lala and Yuuko the only girls locked into the harem finally make their move. "

Lala and Yuuko then grabbed Akihisa from behind making him blush as they said "Keep reviewing, and remember to tell the writers what Ben10 and/or To love ru characters you want us to meet next!"


	9. Lala and Yuuko make their move!

Before we start the poll will be down for a few weeks. As the site only allows you to have one at a time on your profile.

So for the next month if you wish to vote on the harem poll you just have to comment it in a review.

Now let's get move on to the story.

Kouta had just made it home from school, first the ghost girl kisses him, then Alien fakes being Akihisa, why was his life so weird. "Why did that ghost girl kiss me and say I was her's?"

His father then over heard. "Son it's time we had a talk I am a shaman and so are you"

Now Kouta's night was filled with learning he has supernatural power that revolve around ghosts and ghouls. He even got a weapon known as the Ten eighty beads, which can trap spirits.

Meanwhile with Akihisa.

He had just made it home from having to stay at school late. When he walked in he saw Yuuko and Lala talking on the couch.

He walked in and said. "hi girls what brings you here Yuuko?" He got an answer in the form of Lala and Yuuko pulling him down to the couch and making him sit, they where both all over him making him blush. The baka's mind and heart raced, "what are you girls doing?"

Yuuko giggled and blushed as she whispered to him, "well you see now Both me and Lala devolved huge crushes upon thou hero."

Lala then licked Akihisa's neck making his face get redder as she seductively whispered. "And sense who ever marries me becomes king of most of our galaxy, they can have more then one wife!"

Akihsia heard more then one wife and his face got redder. Yuuko and Lala then finished with. "So we decide we are going to share you!" Akihsia had a nose bleed, as his Sister Akira walked in to hear this and she froze.

Both Yuuko and Lala placed their lips to Akihsia starting a three way French kiss.

Akihisa just blushed and went with it all of what little brain power he had blown.

Akira was pale. "my brother is a pimp!"

Five hours later.

Hideyoshi walked in to the door and said, "Sis it's time to head home!" He then saw she wasn't in the living room.

The only one in the room Azmuth who was reading a news paper then said. "their up stair in Akihisa's room."

Hideyoshi's eyes glow with fire when he heard his sister was in Akihisa's bed room. He raced up the stairs and opened the door. "UNHAND MY SISTER!" He then looked and his eyes widened.

In bed where Lala, his twin sister, and Akihisa. Akihsia between them, Yuuko at his left Lala at his right, his arms where around them, Both girls where snuggling into his chest with smiles of pure pleasure upon their faces. Their cloths all over the floor showing the three had sex. The three where enjoying the after glow of it.

Then they heard Hideyoshi. Lala who was the most worn out of the three, then said. "your sister was the master mind behind this now please be quite me sleepy."

Hideyoshi paled at that.

Yuuko held the sheets to her chest to stay covered. "Yes now you can accept my life style, or don't either way please leave."

Akihisa rubbed the back of his head and said. "I know this is hard with our history Hideyoshi, but let's try to be grown up about this ok?"

Hideyoshi closed the door walked to the nearest corner sat down facing it held his knees to his chest, and started rocking. "My sister is a harem girl of thou ultimate baka, turned super hero."

Next day in school.

Kouta was sitting in class holding his ten eighty beads. They where blue and like the name says it had 1080 beads on it, So when the ghost girl, walked in. She found her self tied in a ten eighty bead rope.

The ghost was panic, This tool of the shaman was evilest of all, it could force a spirit to do what ever the holder wished. Her new body was false, it still lived but it was not hers so the beads had the same effect on her as if she had no body at all, she then looked to see who had trapped her. She blushed and smiled when she saw it was Kouta.

He was a shaman, that is why she was so attracted to him, now he had her tied up in public, it was all so kinky, she just blushed and said in a seductive tone. "I am yours to do with as you wish my master."

Kouta and a lot of other guys then passed out with a nose bleed.

Kouta was laying in a pool of his own blood. "Forgive me ancestors for I have failed." Kouta then heard the voice of his dead grandfather say, "It is ok son, this one fights dirty."

Hideyoshi then walked in with bags under his eyes, he did not sleep for every time he closed his eyes he saw his sister getting buck wild with Lala and Akihisa.

Akihisa and Lala then walked in and said. "Good morning Hideyoshi!"

Hideyoshi held his hand out to them to say stop. "Don't even talk to me you two!"

Lala put her hand to her chin puzzled, "Does this have to do with the three way between me Akihisa and your sister?"

Every guy, Himeji and Minami then yelled "WHAT!" Minami was screaming something in German, Himeji had her hands over her broken heart, "How could you do this!"

Kouta came back to life just in time to have the biggest nose bleed of his life. "I wish to be reborn as Akihisa!"

Oshizu then blinked, "IF you want a three way I'll happily find another girl for you my master!"

Kouta then lost more blood and said, "May be I misjudge you ghost girl!"

Iron man then walked in stunned as he heard about the three way. "Good for you Akihisa good for you!"

Lala looked around and said. 'If it helps me and Yuuko are up for sharing him." More men lost nose blood.

Minami and Himeji said to themselves, 'that means there is still hope for me to be with Akihisa! I just have to become a harem girl for him.'

Iron man then hit a wall and said. "ok settle down settle down. Everyone, We are all jealous of the baka's sex life, so let's moving on!"

In her office Kaoru was crying as she said, " I'm going to have so many grate grand babies." She then whipped tears of joy from her eye.

Later in the hall way.

The alien gang as the dubbed themselves, who's members where Kubo, Miharu, Lala, Yuuko, and Akihisa the gang leader.

Lala held up a robot dog and said. "Ok in order for us not to fall for fakes again, I made this Bow bow Doggie-kun A robot look out dog that will attack anything that wishes to hurt us."

The robot dog then leaped out of the alien princess' arms and attacked one Yuuka Koyama. The dog held her skirt in it's mouth and was pulling on it, the Class c rep was on her knees pulling back on her skirt to try not to lose it.

Kubo adjusted his glasses and said, "Well it works!"

Akihisa knowing turning into alien right here would not only be over kill, but a big secret brake grabbed a broom from the janitor's closet, and gave the broom a down swung crushing the robot dog. " Sorry about this Lala!"

The robot dog broke and it covered the walls the alien gang, and Yuuka in oil. Yuuka was modified, she was a mess and she her skirt was ripped all because of that dam pink haired cosplayer. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS COSPLYER !"

She then ran off to go find Kyouji.

Miharu looked around and said, "Well this won't end well!"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Looks that way."

Lala looked down with Anime tears. "Doggie-kun! He still in the beta phase."

Kubo then muttered under his breath, 'aliens!'

Yuuka then grabbed Lala by her collar, "Snap out of it! Do you have any idea what kind of earthly evil she is capable of! Also why did you mention the three way dam it!"

Lala looked scared. "Sorry, Things like that aren't a big deal on my planet."

Akihisa saw a cat fight about to brake out, so he got in the middle to pull his girlfriends apart, "ladies clam down, now!"

Meanwhile Yuuka was in an empty class meeting with Kyouji her boyfriend, who was an on again off again thing.

Kyouji interlocked his fingers as he put his elbows on the desk he was sitting at, "So you want me to dig up everything about this cosplay girl?"

Yuuka nodded she was still a mess. "No one does this to me, and gets off scot free, she will pay, so will that baka and his other little whore girlfriend too."

Kyouji rolled his eyes, because well Akihisa had a three way, with two of the cutest girls in the school, so the baka had earned his respect. "I'll see what I can dig up."

The school day then ended with out any S.t wars.

Once more Kyouji and a now cleaned up Yuuka meet up.

Yuuka looked at him and said, "What do you have." Kyouji through his hands in the air and said, "Nothing, there is no records of Lala Stalin Deviluke on this planet, not even a birth certificate! It's like she just fell out of the dam sky."

Yuuka put her hand to her chin and began to think, "Well if her birth isn't on record then she had to have been born in secret. Now as soon as she came in with out any paper work, we find out Akihisa is the principles grandson, and said baka is always protecting her."

Kyouji then put a hand to his chin, "That is strange, but what about it… What I did hear that their was a mafia, in town you don't think?"

Before he could finish Yuuka cut her off, "she's the secret daughter of a mob boss, who is blackmailing, the baka and our principle into protecting her and letting her in, Yes I do, because it's either that or she's a witch!"

Out side the wind they say Lala in her normal outfit in front of the school looking around. The wings on her hat then grow and with a flap she took to the air with her anti-gravity wing system and flow off.

Yuuka and Kyouji where pale. They had no idea about aliens so to them it look liked the girl had real wings on her head and just took off into the air like magic.

Kyouji then said, "I think we can go with she's a witch now!"

The couple then jumped into each other's arms and started to shake, as the snuck off not wanting to cross paths with the witch! They would set a plan for the day of the dance.

Meanwhile when Kouta got home he walked in and heard his father say, "son your girlfriend is here." He then say Oshizu in his house making nice with his parents.

At that point Kouta accept his fate, he would never be rid of this super natural girl and he just went over to her and sat down and said. "We've only been official for the day dad."

Meanwhile Akihisa was telling Minami Himeji, Hideyoshi, and Yuuji about the whole he can have multiple wives sense he'll be taking over for Lala's father as emperor of most of the milky way.

Hideyoshi was pale. "So you my sister and Lala were like engaged now?"

Akihisa nodded and added. "Yes with option to add more fiancés to the mix, only problem is once the marriage is official we won't be able to add anymore girls, .so.."

He then looked at Minami and Himeji and said, "if you want to join act fast, because Lala's off to tell her dad about it."

Meanwhile in her lap Lala was on a video chat with her father, who's screen was blank. After all her father didn't like to be seen.

An altered by computers voice then said. "So you wish to be engaged to the omnitrix wielder and an earth girl. Ok but it can't be "official" Official till he takes down the last dude I tried to marry you off to Lacospo! I'll send Zastin back over for extra protection, He would be their in a couple of days. "

Lala bowed and said. "thanks daddy"

The emperor then added "I'll be their after he beats the toad prince, to meet my new heir and son-in-law, I'll bring your little sisters."

Lala then paled. "Oh shit!"

To be continued.

Akihisa then came up and said. "Ok no transformations this chapter, but that's because this chapter was set up for the last two days of the week.

Now the poll results are the same as time. But with the poll being taking down for awhile, so the writer can put up another poll, for another one of his stories. If you still want to vote you will have to comment your vote in a review.

Now see you next chapter, Day before the dance, ditto ditto work day."


	10. Other worldly secret is out

It was Thursday afternoon. Everyone had left school accept for Akihisa.

In the gym about 30 creatures that all looked the same where putting up decorations for the dance.

They had white skin chubby cartoony arms, cartoony stubby legs, cartoonish noseless face, with pure green eyes. They where dressed in what looked like black head gear that may be part of their heads, Black overalls with built in boots. On their waists where green belts that held the omnitrix dial.

This was Ditto the cloning alien.

The 30 aliens clapped their hands. "Finished." The 30 aliens then fused together into one Ditto before a red flash transformed them into Akihisa.

Akihisa slapped his hands and said. " Done!"

He then raced outside to meet up with Yuuko and Lala, Having two girlfriends where doing to make the dance a little complicated for him.

Meaning on their walk home from school. Hideyoshi was with Kouta.

Hideyoshi then spoke up. "Kouta I think I finally came to peace with the fact that my twin sister has chose the life of Akihisa's harem girl."

Kouta stopped as the 1080 beads glow. "I'm listening I just my beads are glowing meaning we got a ghost, that isn't my Oshizu." He then took out the beads and followed them into an ally.

The ghost was in a green samurai outfit with a red sash around his waist that held three swords, on his head was green hair and a bandana. He had a scar over on eye, and his chest.

The ghost was looking around. "I am so lost."

Kouta looked at him an blinked then smiled. "your Zoro, first mate of the legendary straw hat pirates! What is a ghost like you doing in a place like this?"

The ghost named Zoro looked at him and rubbed his head. " I don't know? I got lost on my way to the after life with my friends."

Kouta smiled, "I'm a shaman, who's looking for a guardian ghost, Care to be it? Think about it I can help you find your way to the after life, and in the mean time I'll let you use my body when ever I'm in damager, so you can bust skulls again!"

Zoro looked at him and smiled, "Bust skulls again! Deal"

Kouta then reached in to his backpack and said, "I know I have that mini tome-stone my dad gave me yesterday, is in here somewhere… Got it!" He then pulled out a hand held tome-stone.

Kouta held the stone in his right hand and his beads in his left, with a swing of the beads they grabbed Zoro, " Roronoa Zoro spirit form!" Zoro's form then morphed into a small sphere with three mini swords on his right one eye and a bandana. "In to the tome-stone" He then pulled the beads and hit them against the stone.

Zoro's spirit then entered the tome-stone and was riding in it. "Well at lest I won't get lost again in here."

Kouta then walked back over to a pale Hideyoshi. "where were you?"

Hideyoshi was pale and shaking. "Why has life gotten so weird!?"

Kouta just kept walking and said. "because Akihisa wished on that shooting star."

Next day.

It was Friday night. At the dance.

Kouta dressed in a normal black suit was dancing with Oshizu who had on a white dress. While a jealous Aiko in a black dress watched on all teary eyed.

Yuji was in a red suit. He was handcuffed and being lead by a chain, by Shouko who had on a purple dress. Yuji was looking for Akihisa. He need his super powered Best friend more then ever.

Our hero dressed in a green suit to match the omnitrix was Taking turns dancing with Both Yuuko and Lala who had on matching red dresses.

Lala had peke's hair clip in her head hinting that her dress was peke who copied the for from Yuuko's dress.

But Soon Iron man pulled Akihisa away to help with something somewhere else.

Akihisa was drug into the hall, "what's going on Teach?"

Yuuka then walked over and gave Iron man 50$. Iron man took the money and left.

Akihisa's jaw then dropped. "You bribe iron man?"

Yuuka dressed in a green dress then said, "why do you protect that which Lala? What spell does that Which have over you?"

Akihsia blinked. " She's not a which trust me, she holds no spell over me, I just care about her and don't want anything to happen to her."

From the dance Akihsia could hear Kyouji ask Lala very loudly, "Why isn't their any records of you miss? Why don't you even have a birth certificate?"

Questions son followed as all the students and teachers gathers. Some wanting answers, others who knew the secret hoping the answer never came, and Lala said, "Fine I'm an alien!" People laugh.

One said, "I know you want to have a space theme but still your just being silly now."

Some one who was on the catering staff then looked around and ask, "wait! If we are all here, who's watching what we have in the oven?"

Five seconds later a fire broke out in school.

Akihisa hit the button on his watch and slammed it down. "hero time" in a green flash he morphed into Articguana, Yuuka then fell on her butt from shock and backed away. As the new alien head out saying. "she's not the only alien here."

A lot of chaos happened. But in the end Articguana was able to put out the fire. Lala end up using her wing system to help save people. Kouta had allowed Zoro to use his body to help move some of the fallen debris.

It all end out side when Akihisa timed out in front of the whole school. People where shocked.

Some one then said. "Lala was flying!"

Another "she said she was an alien I guess she was telling the truth."

Then about 60% of the student body came out as aliens or a human alien hybrid. raising their hands and coming out one at a time, It was amazing!

Lala then crushed the numbers and scaled this up to show about 60% of the people on earth are not fully human. You think their would have been panic but no.

A lot of perverts then ask Lala to be theirs, and Akihisa had to turn into Snare-oh to tie them up in bandages. Ryoko helped using her medical bandages.

Snare-oh finishing the pervert tying up said, "First no mass manic, Second no one makes a big deal about me shape shifting for crying out loud?"

Yuji then said. "dude you where always weird that's why!"

Snare-oh was shocked by the honest bomb, "But I'm a super hero, you can't just drop an honest bomb like that dude!"

Shouko then pulled out a teaser, "you kept secrets from me Yuji you most pay!" Yuuji was then drug off screaming to an unholy tasering.

Snare-oh then timed out back to Akihisa. "But still shouldn't their be some kind of panic?"

Ryoko shrugged. " the math shows 60% noun human, so what ever part of the planet does freak it won't be that big of a deal." She then broke the fourth wall by thinking 'which is a better answer as to why people don't freak out in most stories.'

Akihisa then placed his hands in his pockets and signed. "So much for the dance." He then looked at his right wrist to see the watch turn green. He then pulled Yuuko and Lala close to him as he said. "Well I guess I should get you two home." in a flash he transformed into Xlr8 grabbed them both and vanished in a blur.

Hideyoshi crossed his arms, our lady looking boy dressed in a suit, then said. "Well this is going to be a big weekend!"

Next day in Akihisa's house Minami come in with Hazuki. Her sister want to see the alien princess. That's right they told the world the story, Simple to keep the reporters to leave them alive so they could all get some dam sleep the night before.

Hazuki rushed in to see Lala sitting on the couch with parts of a machine on a table. With her was Azmuth and Greymatter.

Hazuki's eyes widened as he looked at the two little greymen. She say hour glass on Greymatter back and asked him. "Mr. Stupid?"

Greymatter nodded and said. "You are correct it's me Hazuki, but with this form I'm anything but unintelligent. For even the lest intelligent Galvan is by far more intelligent then the most Intelligent Homosapien!"

Hazuki blinked in shock and unable to understand such big words sense she was just a little girl. "MR. Stupid no stupid, use big words." she then held her head. "My head hurts."

Azmuth was working on the machine placing it together. "We are getting side track, Lala's double ray won't debug it's self."

Minami blinked. 'Double ray?"

Greymatter then raised his right hand to stop Lala and Azmuth from Speaking. "Allow me. The ray works o by rearranging molecules which make up everything, into a copyof what ever the ray's beam hits. But it has a really bad bug in it. The bug makes an anit-copy. So if you used it on gold you would get an equal amount of silver. You with me so far?"

Both stunned sisters nodded. Greymatter then heard a beep and hopped off the table and returned to being Akihsia who was dressed in his school uniform minus his jacket. Who finished with. "so if you use it on a person you would get someone who's the reverse of who the beam hits, with all of their skills and anything on them at the time."

Minami then put her hand to her chin. "so if you got hit by it, it would bring in a copy you with a working copy of your watch. Who would be your opposite, So sense you like girls he would like boys, You are stupid, so he would be smart, you are a hero, so he would be a villain."

Akihisa's eye twitched at how she listed it. "Basically!"

Lala then screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE BUG COMING FROM!"

Azmuth then signed. " Lala you are getting aggravated, go take a brake."

Akihisa then helped up Lala, "then come one let's go meet up with Yuuko then." The teen hero then pulled Lala out the door right past the two sister.

Hazuki then asked. "Big sister, What's a harem?"

Minami's eyes bugged out of her head, "why would you ask that?"

Hazuki the smiled and answered. "I heard you talking with Himeji talking about find away to get in to Akihisa's harem. So what is it?"

Minami just blushed and said, "when your older."

Meanwhile our two teen aliens well one alien, one sometimes alien.

Had come into a massive amount of charging reporters. Which forced them to split up.

Akihisa then looked at his right hand where we see a ring on his index finger, he touched it making a light turn on and he said, "Lala can you hear me?"

Lala's voice then said. "Yes"

Akihsia then heard "what is up with the people on this planet."

Akihsia then turns and covered the ring to stop Lala's voice from coming over it. He then saw a blonde haired human looking girl in a black loli dress.

To be continued.

See you next time For encounter with a golden darkness, The last ass whole Lala's dad want her to marry appears, Way big problems need a way big answer.

Akihisa then appeared. "Ok Himeji and Minami are locked in now. So a new harem poll is in the works. We get to that next month."


	11. Chapter 11

As Akihisa Stood in the ally way facing the blonde haired gothic lolicon girl, he hid his walking talking ring behind his back covering the speaker with a figure so Lala couldn't speak through it.

Akihisa said. "From the way you say people on this planet. I Take it you're an alien miss. Now I like the rest of my world doesn't' really care about that, so How May I help you miss? Oh sorry where are my manners, I am Akihisa Yoshii Wielder of the omnitrix."

The girl moved her right hand through her hair and smiled as she said. "I know I have been nicked name The Golden darkness. But place call me Yami."

Akihisa looked stunned with question marks around his head as he asked. ""Golden darkness, Are you some type or Assassin or bounty hunter?"

The Yami girl tapped her index fingers together, as she spoke in her best innocent little girl voice . "Kind of both. But it's not my fault I was made in a lab by an evil organization to be a living weapon, then broke out and became a orphan on the inter galactic streets, in the middle of the most blood thirst corner of the universe, and had to do horrible things to stay alive."

Akihisa's left eye twitched, as he readied to omnitrix behind his back. "How may I help you."

Yami then blushed and looked away as she said. "I was employed by this man named Lacospo, to bring you in."

Akihisa then asked " Was?"

Yami blushed and looked down as she said. "Yes he told me you where a pervert that kidnapped Princess Lala, and want the throne, who used the omnitrix for evil. But Like any good hit girl, I watched you from a far to figure out how you fight to counter it. I've watched enough to know I was lied to meaning the contract is null and void, and I just had being lied too."

The Yami girl then smirked. "Now you want to beat Lacospo so you can end this asshole battles and make you Lala, and that human girls engagement official. I Want pay back for being lied to. So I was thinking We could may be team up to take him down?"

Akihisa blinked as he said. "You just admitted to being a hit-man or woman in this case. Now While I won't judge, sense I didn't live your life, I'm just not sure If I can trust you fully with this."

Yami then pulled out a caller, and showed it to him, "This is a shock, slash control Caller, my powers and combat abilities comes form the nanobots in side of my body. This caller controls the nanobots forcing me to follow any orders giving to me by who ever put it on. Don't believe me you can use the form you call upgrades to check it out."

With out a thought Akihisa became Upgrades and scanned the caller she was telling the truth about it. Upgrades digital voice then said, " Looks like only who ever put it on you can remove it." Upgrades then placed it on the girl and said. "I will remove this once the fight is over."

Upgrades then hit the hour glass symbol on his chest and returned to being Akihsia.

Yami smiled as she moved her hair to tie his hand behind his back, showing she could move her hair and change it's shape length and how hard it is as a weapon.

The two then marched off.

Meanwhile Lala was at Yuuko's house having headed over their to hide from the media stamped outside.

Now both of our hero Baka's girlfriends had been listing in on the walky talky ring the princess had made.

Lala was steamed up and growling, "That little…Ohhh She is only doing this because she fell in love with our Man, I can tell it from her tone of voice."

Yuuko was biting on a handkerchief, in anger. "While I have nothing against that. Any one who wants in has to go through us first dam it! Those are standard Harem rules dam it!"

Then some one kicked down to door to reveal Zastin holding his energy sword as he said. "I have arrived Princess."

Lala then yelled. "CAN IT ZASTIN! AND YOU BETTER FIX YUUKO'S FRONT DOOR DAM IT!"

Meanwhile.

Yami and Akihisa had arrived to see a small little frog like guy dressed as an emperor, riding on a giant frog. Behind them a space ship.

The little frog guy who was clearly Lacospo, "Good Yami When you called and said you finally had Him I thought it was a trick. Looks like I brought out Gama-tan for nothing.

Yami then let go of Akihisa making the frog man scream as his giant frog fired a large ball of slime on them., "It is I don't like to be lied too."

In a second Akihisa transformed, the slime hit Yami.

Akihisa grow to gigantic high, having white skin, a large red fin on his head. With red side burns that had eyes on them, giving him four green eyes. A red upside down triangle was on his chest that held a blown up Omnitrix dial on it.

His shoulders had red metal like guards and his fourarms had serrated red blades on them. His pale hands had five fingers for once. His legs where covered in red metal Greaves,

with two large toes ripped in black.

The Little green man then jumped off his frog and ran in to his ship, and one step the alien known was way big had crushed the giant frog under his feet.

The space ship tried to take off but Way big grabbed it and said. "I am Way big, Let me hear you say you give up all rights to Lala and I won't crush you like a bug!"

The voice of the frog guy made louder by his ships speakers then said. "I give I give I wont' bug Lala again don't crush me!"

Way big then gave a massive through and sent the ship out of the solar system. He then hit the hour glass and returned to normal.

He then saw lots of giant frog guts and a naked Yami using her hair to cover her self. Akihisa had a nose bleed and quickly looked away and hand the girl his shirt, "here cover up. Wait WHY ARE YOU NAKED!"

Yami blushed as she out on Akihisa's shirt she sniffed it and blushed as she said. "thank you, and simple that frogs slime melted my cloths. Well I better get off the planet now."

Akihsia then turned back to her and said. "Wait Everyone on the planet knows Lala is an alien, and they don't mind so why don't you stay, You can crash at my place, Plus I still need to take the caller off of you."

Yami blushed and touched the caller and said, "fine I'll stay, but as a Jester of trust, I'll keep the caller after all if anyone sees me and gets scared I can just say my master is the omnitrix wielder, and they won't be worried, My kind master."

Akihsia blushed and had a nose bleed as he said. 'Yuuko and Lala are going to kill me."

Lala's voice then came over the ring and said. "No we won't After all I know this girls criminal record, and won't have it any other way, Plus as you are now heir to a galactic empire, and she's your servant her record is now whipped clean. So she is free now."

Yuuko's voice then said. "AND LISTEN UP LADY IF YOU WANT IN TO THE HAREM YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH US THOSE ARE THE FUCKING RULES!"

Akihisa then said, "If I knew a wish on a star could make my life so amazing I would have done it a long time ago."

Later that night.

Akihsia was in his pjs going down stairs to get a drink, Sense he turned Yami over to their side Azmuth gave him another new play list, so he had ten new aliens on his wrist. He couldn't wait to use them, but right now he need a drink.

Once down stairs he Saw Yami sleeping on the couch and Azmuth and Lala still working on the double ray. Zastin was their also, he was standing guard.

As Akihisa fixed him self a glass of water he asked, "Still working on it?

Lala nodded as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She then yawned, and a second later her eyes bugged, for her tail knocked the way off the table. "Oh crap!"

The Ray then fired from the impact on the floor. The beam bounced off a mirror off of one of Yami's hairs that had morphed in to a blade to deflect it, Which had to be a reflex as the girl was still a sleep.

The beam finally hit Akihisa.

After a red Flash Akihisa gasped as across from him was him!

The other Akihsia's had on the same pair of pjs but in red, his hair was white, and he had red eyes. The copy also had a black omnitrix with a side ways red hour glass dial with white sides.

The two Akihisa's blinked.

A second later the clone transformed into Xlr8.

The clones Xlr8 was different from the real deals because the of the omnitrix colors and the fact it was side ways. Plus Xlr8's colors where off.

Xlr8's normally blue skin was grey. His body suit was white, and the green parts where red.

The copy Xlr8 then let out an insane laugh of " I Am Albedo and I am EVIL! " He then raced out of the house.

Akihisa dropped his glass of water and said. "And We have an evil clone problem!"

Zastin then did the smartest thing he will ever do in his left he stepped on the copy ray and said, "Something like this should not have even been made in the first place."

A stunned Lala then got up and pulled out her phone, "I'll Call Kubo Miharu, and Kouta, After All I finished the three energy swords he asked me to make for him. Plus we are going to need all the help we can get."

See you next time in Bizarre Albedo!

The clone who is named Albedo, "Hello dear readers. I hope you don't mind me taking over for my inferior original! Seeing as I made it here first. The trivia for this page of the story are as follows. One Yuuko, Lala, and the Dumbass are now officially engaged by intergalactic law. Two I appear and complete the first true transformation preformed by someone other then the baka!"

Akihisa then walked in and pointed at his clone. "You won't get away with this Evil Clone!"

Albedo then laughed " I will, next chapter 'night of the clone, Albedo wants to make Hideyoshi his donut!"

Hideyoshi then screamed! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Omake Kouta's phone call.

Kouta heard his phone ring and got up to answer it he was sitting up so we could see he was shirtless and someone was behind him. "Hello. Oh Lala, you finished the swords, Your ray made an Evil Akihisa clone, That's on the lose on the streets at night. Ok I'll get Zoro and join you."

The Ninja pervert then grabbed his pants and put them on as he looked over to see Oshizu who was holding to covers to her chest to cover herself. She rubbed her eyes and said. "What's going on?"

Kouta putting on his shirt, and grabbing the mini tomb-stone that held Zoro, "Lala tried to make another Akihisa and the clone turned evil and is now on the lose, So I have to get going now just go back to sleep."

He then picked up his 1080 beads and tied them around his left wrist and ran off, thinking, "at lest I got laid.!"


	12. Night of Albedo!

Out in the streets one Saturday night, Walked.

Lala, Yami, Akihisa, And Zastin walked. Lala dressed in Peke's normal dress mode, Yami, Dressed in a simple Black dress she got from Lala, Zastin dressed in full armor, and Akihisa in his school uniform.

Lala looked to Akihisa, " Think Albedo is anti-you, What is the last thing you would do?"

Akihisa put his hand on his chin, "Sense That day we all found out Hideyoshi was a boy when he popped that boner, the last thing I would ever do would be…..ALBEDO IS GOING TO RAPE HIDEYOSHI!

He then slammed on the omnitrix as turned into a red manta-ray humanoid. It's webbed wings where yellow, It's yellow with horns three eyes and a mouth. It's hands had three fingers, it only had two toes. On it's chest was the omnitrix simple. "JETRAY! Meet up with Kouta and get him those Swords I'm flying high!"

He then took to the air to Yuuko and Hideyoshi's house. Sense he was gun-oh to transform into the new aliens, Albedo surely wouldn't.

As he came upon the house, he saw what looked like, a red skinned black and white switch, colored stinkfly heading to the same place from the other way. "Perfect!"

Jetray's red pointed tail then moved to point Stinkfly and fired off a green beam.

The beam hit the stinkfly's wing, Two quick flashes of red light then appeared. This signaled Albedo untransformed to retransform.

Jetray flow down to check out his enemy. "If the omnitrix always wins, and we both have one who's going to win?"

Meanwhile Hideyoshi was waking up from the sound of a crash. He sat up in his bed showing he had on purple Pjs. He rubbed his eyes and heard something so he looked out his window.

He saw out in his backyard looked like Cannonbolt but with a black shell, red skin, and the black parts between his shell and on his face where white, Jetray then landed.

Hideyoshi's eyes bugged out of his head and rubbed his eyes, after all he could tell by the symbol on the new red alien's chest it was Akihsia.

His sister then ran in in only her pink sleeveless hoodie, screaming "LAL'S DOUBLE RAY JUST MADE A SMART EVIL GAY CLONE OF AKIHISA AND THEIR PRETTY SURE HE'S COMING TO RAPE YOU!"

Hideyoshi's eyes bugged and he turned tail and ran. 'I WILL NOT BE A DONUT!"

In the omnitrix Vs Omnitrix battle.

Cannonbolt rolled into a ball and took off at high speed at Jetray!

Jetray flow up to avoid as he turned to see Cannonbolt bouncing up at him, now both aliens where evenly matched in terms of speed. But As Jetray soon found out when he went to fire off a tail and eye beam, Cannonbolt's shell was unaffected by the energy beams.

Jetray kept avoiding strikes as he said. "Just great Can't hit him, and If I can Transform again with out becoming human again, and if I do that I'll be a pancake!"

The Kouta jumped in holding three katana's with green energy blades. One in his mouth, and one in each hand he held his blades about his shoulders with all three blades point the same way.

Above him was the ghostly image of Zoro, using normal katanas to do the same thing.

The shaman and ghost then span as he said. "Three sword style, 108 Caliber phoenix!" launching three compressed air blades from his swings!

The three compressed air blade bullets then hit Cannonbolt sending it heading for the ground.

Cannonbolt hit the ground hard. So hard every car in the area's alarm went off.

Jetray then landed as a beep was heard from both omnitrixs. A green flash transformed Albedo back to his human form laying unmoving in a creator shaped like Cannonbolt, dressed in red Pjs. A red flash returned Akihsia to himself.

Akihisa watched as Kouta landed on the ground. He was on his right knee with the swords in his hands on the ground, before he stood up and held his blades out. The ghostly image of Zoro coping the actions. Wait Zoro's ghostly image moved first.

Akihisa blinked. "I get it you are allowing the Ghost to use your body as a puppet Kouta!"

Lala, Yami and Zastin then busted in, through the door of the Kinoshita house leading to the back yard.

Behind them came Yuuko who was holding her Shaking brother.

Zastin then chose to address the elephant in the room, "Ok now what are we going to do about the clone!"

Yami moved her hair and picked up the past out Albedo who was laying in a Cannonbolt shaped creator, up. Rapping her hair around his body tight so he couldn't touch the dial of his omnitrix. "We take him back to Akihisa's house to Lala's lap."

Lala nodded. "Yes between me, Azmuth, and Greymatter we can make a null void projector! That's a gun that opens a portal to this pocket universe made to be a prison. Away to banish criminals from the universe!"

Zoro and by effect Kouta then said with a sword in his mouth. "Shape shifters, Beings from beyond the stars, Harems, Prisons in another world, Thinks sure have changed sense I was alive!"

A small time skip ahead.

They where all gathered in Lala's lab.

A large crab like alien stood working over a gun. The alien had six crablike legs, a green belt around it's waist, That was green and had the omnitrix symbol on it. His head was his torso, it had large green eyes, a mouth that did not move, and it's two arms ended of claws. The top of his head looked like it could open.

This was Brainstorm!

Brainstorm picked up the gun and said, "That should do." A red light then morphed him back into Akihisa.

It was then that Albedo who was rapped in Yami's hair tightly morphed into Ghostfreak, with out touching the Dial. His ghostfreak looked like Akihisa's but his skin was dark grey, his eye track was white, and his eye was red.

It phased through Yami's hair and out the walls.

Hideyoshi jumped into his Sister Yuuko's arms and said. "HOW DID HE DO THAT!"

Azmuth then spoke up, "That's may be my fault, You seen now when I was building the omnitrix I originally planned on it being connect to the users mind allowing the wearer to view and trigger transformations with a thought. When I ways half way finished with this system, the war broke out and I had to jury rig up a dial based system to bring it on to protect my home planet, by becoming the alien Akihisa calls way big."

Everyone but Lala had question marks around their heads.

Lala then said. "so Akihisa's omnitrix had a working dial system and an unfinished mental control. So if everything about Albedo is the reverse of Akihsia, then his has an unfinished dial system, and a complete mental control. He can transform with his mind!"

Yuuko gulped. "Then he would be able to transform, from alien to alien."

Akihsia looked at his omnitrix. "So then Albedo has the better watch!"

Zastin then spoke up and looked at Akihsia. "Master groom! Think what is the last place you would go after an escape from Enemy lines?"

Akihisa rolled his eyes at the nick name and said. "Simple!"

A scene jump later they all stood outside of Brightly colored building with a sign that reads :Club over the rainbow!:

Akihisa then spoke, "This is a gay club Kubo kept trying to get me to go to him with, It is the last place I would ever be catch. So then it should be the first place Backwards me will be!"

Lala and Akihisa then pointed to Zastin and Yami respectively. "NOW GET IN THEIR!"

The two listened and head in.

Once inside a lot of boys started hitting on Zastin.

Yami rolled her eyes as noun of the girls in the club even looked at her. Not that she want them to, It's just the thought of being unattractive, that bothered her. She then saw Albedo.

He had clearly taken the time to steal some cloths. He was now dressed in a red shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

Yami crossed her arms and said. "Albedo by order of my master Akihsia Yoshii you are to come with me and be sent to the null void for attempted Rape of a gender confused teenager!"

Yami made her hair form eight blade tipped tentacles made of braded hair. Four at each of her sides. The blades then lashed out at Albedo at high speed. Only for a red slash to appear and Albedo was replaced by Diamondhead.

Albedo's Diamondhead's crystal skin was pinkish red, his eyes blood red, his shirt was white, as where his combat boots, his black military pants where held up by a red belt with his side ways omnitrix dial.

The blades bounced off of his hard crystal skin. Diamondhead's arms morphed into blades as he raced at Yami.

Yami grow a pair of white feathered wings and fly up higher, Thankfully this club, was tow stories. People where running away screaming.

Zastin then charged into battle and his energy broad sword slashed with Diamondhead's crystal blade arms slashing them off. "Nice try fool, but this high powered energy blade was went to slash through the bodies of golem like beings, Such as Diamondhead!"

Diamondhead then morphed into Franken-strike.

This Franken-strike, had reddish Skin, white pants and gold, mechanical parts.

Franken-strike then teaser punched Zastin's lights out. "Then I'll just become something else dummy!"

A green one eyed bat like thing then stuck it's self to Franken-strikes head forcing him to stand still.

Then in walked n a new alien. It was in a black body suit, with a green chest area. He had green wing like webbing under his arms. His hands covered in blade gloves that had green claw like parts four the fingers and thumb. He had on black combat boots with green sole. Around his waist was a green belt with the omnitrix dial on it.

On his face was a black, black, Mexican wrestler's mask, with back like wings around the ears. The mask didn't cover his pale black lipped fang filled mouth.

In his right hand was a silver gun with a dome like barrel. "Let me introduce you to Whampire! Upon your head is a corruptura! This body makes them and they allow me to control the minds of any they attach themselves too." He then pulled the trigger opening a portal. "Now Copy head into the portal."

Albedo then walked like a zombie to it. His mind not under his control making it impossible for him to change. Once he was in the portal closed locking Albedo in the null void.

Akihisa then timed out and became himself again.

Yami then landed and made her Wings vanish. "Nice work master! And here I thought you and Lala sent me and Zastin in because you didn't want to go, in and knew we wouldn't say no!"

Akihsia rubbed the back of his head. "Well I don't want to come in here but I'm a hero I have to do a lot of things I don't want to do, besides Albedo is Anti-me. I'm always gun-oh to transform in to new aliens, So I knew he wouldn't turn in to any of them."

Yami smiled and moved a hand through her hair as she blushed. "You may not be smart as a human, but you know your self, and That is what stopped Albedo."

The all then walked out. Akihsia then told the clubbers, "It's ok my evil clone is gone." they then ran back in with all the boys pulling Zastin in with them.

Lala yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm to sleepy to deal with this. Plus we have to get ready for my daddy and little sister's arrival Monday."

Kouta then yawned as he turned off his energy katanas, and place two in his pockets and held the third. "then we agree he is their's along as they want him?"

Akihsia yawned and said. "sadly so!"

Yuuko was holding a still shaking Hideyoshi. "Akihsia your house is closer can me and my brother spend the night?"

Akihsia yawned and said. "Sure!"

Meanwhile in the null void. A red furred black stripped wildmutt was jumping from floating plat form to floating plat form thinking. "I will have my revenge!"

To be continued.

Akihsia then popped up. " Ok major events slash trivia Albedo used seven forms total. Plus Azmuth reveals some more omnitrix fact, plus a story of how he became way big to keep his planet safe in the middle of the war."

Akihsia then smiled as he said. "Plus we have a two day count down to the empire and the twin princess arrive. Finally Kouta allows his guardian ghost Zoro to use his body to fight for the first time. See you tomorrow for Sunday!"

Omake.

Seven am. A moth like man with black skin with blue armor like patches of skin on his chest arms legs, Six wings that flood to make a cloak, big green eyes mouth that looked like teeth, around his waist now hidden by his cloak was a green belt with the omnitrix dial.

This was Big chill. The asexual alien, last of his race till a couple of hours ago, When Big chill took over his body forced Akihsia to trance form build a nest and go lay eggs by throwing them up.

That's right world Akihsia gave birth to 14 baby aliens bring a dead race back to the universe.

Azmuth was on the counter looking at him. "Nicely done. Mama!" The frog like alien then laugh his ass off.

Big chill turned back into Akihsia and said. "Yuji is never going to let me live this down!"

In the null void a big chill look alike with a red omnitrix dial and grey patches instead of blue had done the same thing.

That brings Albedo's total number of transformations to eight!


	13. Meet the twins!

Quick note before we begin a new poll for last spot in the harem has been made, and is up! So all of you who voted on the old poll can vote again.

It was Sunday very early morning in a city in Japan that was home to a shape shifting idiot and his harem.

A gang of five robbers where running out of a bank, when they saw walking on the wall of a building in front of them a blue furred monkey with four green eyes, two arms that ended in three fingered hands. It wore a green x shaped chest that had the omnitrix dial in the center.

This was Akihsia Yoshii's alien Spider-monkey!

The Monkey like Alien jumped form building to pole spinning webs from his tail. The webs gathered around the stunned bank robbers tell the monkey pulled on a line making the webs close in on them like a net.

Trapping them a foot off the ground in webs unable to move.

Spider-monkey then landed on ground on his legs and looked at his handy work as the robbers caused and screamed. "If I'll I was this good at test!" he then slammed the hour glass symbol on his chest making him return to being Akihisa Yoshii.

Akihisa then walked away saying. "I can still feel the tail and I feel like banana." Now I bet you the reader want to know why he is alone?

Well now after the events of last night, aka night of the evil clone, Yami Yuuko and Lala all made a move, so now he had three girlfriends. After big chill took over to lay eggs, the three of them where still asleep in his bed, so he left the house early to go on a walk, after all he laid eggs he was wide wake.

The walk happened to lead to a bank robber that was happening so he transformed, and that's where you came in.

The boy hero looked up at the sky for a moment, after meeting aliens he knew what was past that blue sky, and dearly want to see it with his own eyes some day.

He then heard what sound like to girls behind a wall.

One said, 'We are going to get in trouble! We shouldn't have left the ship! We should have just waited another day to land with dad!."

The other said, "you didn't have to come."

One then replied, "you forced me to come along."

Two then said. "Just like that it's me who is the bad twin and you who are the good one!"

One then said, "that's it bitch I got your tail!"

Two then made a sex sound, and moaned out ."Two can play at that game!"

Akihisa stopped and his mind began to think. The two girls where twins. They weren't suppose to be here. Three they had tails. Finally when the tails where touched it would trigger a sex sound. Which one of them mentioning a ship, so it was clear they where aliens.

So Akihisa figured they had to be of Lala's race, after all he had sex with Lala and new just how sensitive her kinds tails where. Also one of the girls said they should have waited a day to arrive with their father.

Tomorrow was Monday the day Lala's father would becoming. So with a quick leap he knocked on the back side of the wall and said. "Would you two happen to be Mom, and Nana?"

The girls screamed fore on the other side their tail based fight had made their cloths all messy and their tops fall off.

The girls fix them selves then came out Momo in a black and green lolicon outfit, then her twin who was flat chest in the same outfit but with red replacing green.

Momo then said. "Yes who are you earthling?"

Nana then pulled out her d-dialer. "And how do you know about us?"

Akihsia then pointed to his omnitrix. "simple young princess, I am the wielder of the Omnitrix, Akihisa Yoshii!" The Twins then said. "Prove it!"

With a quick turn of the dial he transformed, He became was clearly a planet based life form. His body was green, and humanoid. His hands had four fingers, his feet ended in what looked like a black stone which roots grow around to form the red of his feet. Their was also patches of black on his sides and neckline.

Red spikes stuck out of his shoulders, and his face was black as night with green eyes, a mouth outlined in green no nose, on his head was yellow and red growths that gave the image of flames for hair.

On his chest was the Omnitrix dial, a gross smell then filled the air which was his own body's natural smell. With the change complete the alien called out it's name "SWAMP-FIRE" Small fire palls then appeared in his hands for a second before vanishing.

Momo's eyes sparkled. "A planet based alien life form that can through fire balls! Methanosian! I read about them! They where all killed by dad, I always wished to meet one and now I can."

She then got down and grabbed on to Swampfire's left leg and cuddled it. "Thank you oh mighty Omnitrix wielder for granting my life long dream!"

Swampfire tried to shape the girl off but end up saying. "Screw it!" He then ripped his own left leg off hopped away as he grow a new leg.

Swampfire moved the new leg around a bit to make sure it was working right and it was.

Mom held the old leg in girlish delight." YES! With the DNA from his leg I can grow my own Methanosian! Thank you thank you thank!" she then bowed.

Nana was looking green and dizzy. "so Stinky!"

Akihsia then hit the dial again and returned to human form and began looking through his aliens. He had made a good impression on future sister in law A, now he need to work on B.

Akihisa came upon Humungousaur. He then looked to see Momo still snuggling his leg, and Nana breathing the now fresh air. "Nana, Lala told me you like animals so have you ever seen one of this!" he then slammed it down.

He transformed and became 12 foot tall humanoid dinosaur, dressed in black tight shorts with a hole for his tail. The shorts where held up by a white belt, around his chest and over his right shoulder was a leather sash that held the omnitrix dial.

Thank complete he called out his name. "Humungousaur!"

Nana's eyes sparkled as she grabbed on to his left leg and said. "It's so beautiful! I'm completely ok with you doing licky likcy things with my big sister and other girls. Mr. omnitrix wielder!"

Nana started to basically try hump the leg the was holding. Humungousaur then said. "Can you please stop that?"

Nana then said. "NO!"

Humungousaur then replied, "you kind of have to the Omnitrix is going to shut down to recharge soon, making me return to human." Nana then let go and said. "I'm finished anyway!"

A red light then turned the dinosaur man in to Akihsia who looked confused. "What!….never mind I don't want to know!" He placed his hand on his face and said. "come on I best get you to Lala. I hope she's awake by now!"

Nana and Momo then said. " Lead the way Onii-san! Akihsia smiled as he lead the twins back to his place thinking, 'well I made a good first impression of the first of my future in-laws.'

Both twins where thinking, 'big sis, is way to lucky!'

Along the way he saw Himeji who was out for an early morning job in her gym cloths.

Akihsia waved. "hi Himeji!"

Himeji stopped and blushed. "What brings you up this early?"

Akihisa shrugged as he shamefully said. "on of my new aliens big chill is Asexual and made me lay eggs, like all members of his species do every 80 years, and they hatched!"

Himeji and the twins gasped! "You're a mother!"

Kubo then appeared magically out of nowhere, "where at the little buggers?"

Akihsia's left eye twitched, "flow off in space to feed off star dust till they mature. What It's a life cycle?"

Nana jumped up and down. "I think I saw them. They pass by my bed room window on the ship last night! They where blue bug like had big green eyes and wings."

Akihsia looked at Nana and said. "That's my babies all right. Oh I forgot, Himeji Kubo meet Nana and Momo, Lala's twin younger sisters!

The twins then waved hi. "Hi!"

Himeji was just frozen. It was going to take awhile for all of that to sink in. Kubo was the same.

Akihisa waved his hands in front of their faces. "I think it was to much for them."

Meanwhile in space!

Emperor Gid. The man who shrunk down to chibi size thanks to over using his power, but could still destroy a planet with his bear hands if he want to was having a problem. His ship's engines where now over heading, thanks to some Dumbass spilling his soda on the dam things cooling system and shorting it out.

Gid just stood their thinking. "Well I guess is should be happy my daughters left to go ahead now. BUT I CAN'T BELIEVE I'LL DIE WITH OUT SEEING BIG FAT TITIES ON LAST TIME!" Gid was also the universes ultimate pervert.

In the background he could hear the count down well the engine finally gave out leaving them ship losing all power, leading to all dieing from lack of air.

Gid growled. "Who's idea was it to connect the air making machines power to the engine instead of giving it it's own power anyway?"

The count down got to 30.

Out side in space stood 14 baby big chills, Sense they where bugs they where growing fast and all ready looked like eight year old sized versions of their father big chill.

Well all accept for one, who was the size of a four year old. This was the runt. The runt was talking with it's siblings, Their voice boxes adapted to made gases so they could talk in space. "Look guys that ship is about to overheat!"

Now the ship was Gid, and the engine room area was so hot the metal was glowing so you could see form the outside what was going on.

Baby big chill seven then said. "What's it to us?"

Eight then said. "yeah that's their problem."

Nine, "doesn't bother us!"

The rest remained quite not even bothering to talk to the runt.

The runt was speechless, how could this guys come from daddy. Unlike the rest of his siblings he had some memories of their father. He remembered his dad being a hero, the kind of person would help and protect others at all cast. The king of person his siblings weren't.

The runt then thought, "but it's the kind of person I am." It then flow off to go try and help.

On board the ship the count down was down to 30 then it went to 31. Gid looked around. "WHAT THE!"

One of the his men at a computer console then said. "Sir a baby Necrofirggian, is n the engine room using it's ice breath to cool down the machines allowing our men to work on the engine and shut down all but life support functions."

Gid raise an eye brow. "How I killed all of them in the war." Now Gid was stupid so either one of the ice bugs got away and lived through the war long enough to make it to the point where it could lay eggs and made a babies. But that didn't make sense, at it's age it should only be thinking about eating star dust.

Gid Also remember Nana telling him he saw blue space bugs, the I should have listened to my daughter voice kicked in for a second before he regained his focus. "The omnitrix! Yes Akihisa my future Son-in-law most have the ability to turn into one of those eyes bugs, he laid the eggs, and now one of my grandkids step grandkids is saving grandpa's bacon. Yes!"

Another man then said. "We scanned it's DNA sir. It has a high amount of Human DNA. So you are right as normal sir."

Gid smiled as the count down stopped as did the ship. "Now what are you waiting for, get the engine cooling system back working, and give my grandkid some kind of reward to get him to stay!"

One hour later the runt of the litter was eating a lollipop made of metal in the same way a human kid of four would. He was a happy little metal eating bug.

Gid then walked up to him and said. "I am Gid emperor of most of the milky way, as thanks for saving my bacon, I would like to take you to meet your dad."

The runt took it's lollipop out of it's mouth. "you know daddy?"

Gid smiled, "Yes there is one person who it could be Akihsia Yoshii, the omnitrix wielder."

Later on, Akihsia walked into his house and said. "Lala your sisters are year."

Lala's screams of terror could then be from in her own house hidden in the closet. " THE END IS UPON US!"

To be continued.


	14. Akihisa off world, Avatar battle!

Ok now quick note on the poll I forgot to allow multiple chose, that has been fix, and you can vote on up to three chooses.

Now has we begin.

Akihisa Yoshii our baka turned super hero was in Lala's house within his house, on a video chat with one of his future father in laws Gid. Now while the guy was a chibi, and kind of look liked one of his schools avatars, he knew better to not think that.

From what Azmuth had told him about the cosmic wars as it was called, it was started by a race now long dead know as the Hightbreed, Gid won the war for his race, when he destroyed their home planet on his own. This over use of his tail beams way beyond power was what made him shrink.

Akihisa cleared his through and said. "So lord father-in-law, Allow me to see if I have this straight, Your ship is undergoing repairs, you are only here because one of my babies saved your bacon, and You wish for me to come aboard, to help speed up repairs, with the omnitrix?"

Gid nodded, "Yes plus little bitty wants to see you." Akihsia couldn't help but chuckle at the little name Gid had come up with for his big chill baby.

Lala then ran in saying, "You can test my pyon-pyon warp-kun at long range and get their at the same time."

Lala then pointed to a strange looking plate form in the room. "It transports people with their cloths, but It's one way sense it stays where it is, That means you get to bond with daddy tell you make it back too!"

Akihisa signed as he turned on the Omnitrix and turned through them tell he came to what looked like a slime morphed into a human like shape and he slammed it down.

Akihisa's whole body became green slime, with a mini UFO like thing on top that held the Omnitrix dial. The UFO think went up pulling the slime up as it took on a shape with arms and legs, it's arms had two fingers and a thumb it's head and neck shape where one with only eyes.

Lala then back away and said. "GROSSSS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY TURN INTO GOOP!?"

Goop then smoke through his little UFO, "He was the first alien I came upon that doesn't need air, that way if their's a mistake I don't die!" He then stretched his body of slime on to the plate form and said. "BEAM!"

Lala who was still grossed out and turning green then hit the button and Goop vanished in a flash of white light. "I love you Akihisa but why most you have so many gross Aliens!"

She then put her head in a bucket and through up!

She then heard the door bell ring so she went to answer it and saw Minami and Himeji at the front door.

The two girls then asked, "Is Akihisa in?"

Lala signed as she said. "Now he's in outer space using the Omnitrix to help fix my daddy's space ship so he can land tomorrow and take my sisters home."

Both girls then said. "What is going on in our lives!?"

Momo then walked in and said. "Hi I'm mom I'm Lala's 14 year old little sister."

Minami looked straight at Momo's chest and covered her own as she turned around and cried anime tears. "NOT FIAR!" She then fell to her knees and cried about, "DOES EVERYONE OTHER THEN ME HAVE BIG FAT BOOBIES?"

Nana then walked in staring at her twin's chest as she covered her own, "I know the feeling. We are uneven twins!"

Kaoru appeared out of nowhere in baka and test fashion and said, "Great just when I need my grandson's help he is not on the planet! He is just like his grandfather!"

Azmuth then hopped out of nowhere onto Lala's shoulder, "What's the problem I'm sure I might be able to help."

Kaoru sighed, " We where working on the Avatar system, now seeing as it goes haywire we thought to ask one of the new "super teens" As the media is calling them, Kouta to be their to help. Well some wires got crossed, All of the 14 of the faculty's Avatar's mutated and went haywire."

She then pulled out a picture of 14 half the size of human monsters, The monsters had black skin no faces, a big red eye in their chests, their hands all ended in maces, they bodies looked to be made of clay.

She handed the picture to Lala, "Sense Faculty members avatars can interact with the world you can see the problem. there is also another error."

A flash back began where the 14 monsters stood against Kouta and his Ninja avatar.

Kouta's avatar had a chibi ghostly version of Zoro above it, it had a short sword in each hand and one in it's mouth ready to fight.

It's score was 300, The teacher monster avatars scores where 1000 each.

Kouta's avatar under the control of Zoro's spirit crossed it's swords over his chest pointing the say way, as he held the blade in his mouth out horizontally, it then dashed at the monsters as it yelled in Zoro's voice " Oni giri!"

After his dash and spinning sword attack, all of the monsters had three sword slash wounds on them, but their scores only dropped to 950.

Kouta then turned tail and ran as his avatar jumped over the monsters and followed suit, the monster avatar's casing them.

Kouta's avatar then turned around as it ran and unleashed a left handed 36 caliber phoenix, the compressed air blade hit on of them dead in the head but it's score only dropped to 900.

Zoro then spoke through the avatar, "No matter what they only take 50 Damage!"

Kouta then turned to it and said, "Yes and thanks to the mods to the system only avatars can damage avatars. And seeing as everyone only has one score sense it's all averaged now, we can't move to a different subject to get a better score anymore. The field is all over the school so there is no place for us to hide!"

End flashback.

Kaoru then finished with, "At last contact his Avatar score hit Zero and he switched to allowing Zoro to use his body as a puppet to fight back, but sense only attacks form other avatars can hurt them, all of his moves only block. I was hoping for Akihisa to be here so he could go upgrades and fix the thing in a second."

Lala then grabbed on to Minami and Himeji and said, "I know We three shall battle the monsters in avatar combat While Azmuth Sneaks in and fixes the machine!"

Before the two girls could say anything she took off into the air with them and flow right to the school.

Azmuth hopped off of Lala and down on to the school bell where he started hopping around, "I've want to check out the avatar system for awhile anyway."

Lala then flow saw Kouta open a window and wave them in, Lala then flow in with Himeji and Minami.

Kouta then Quickly closed the window.

Now the first thing the three girls saw was their was a large amount of chest all blocking the door.

Kouta then spoke, 'Taken goodness back up, I was hoping for Akihsia, but what ever, me and Zoro where forced to barricade ourselves in, when I started to run out of shamanic energy, there's a name for it I just forget because I'm still new to this job, But I can't channel Zoro's spirit again for awhile, But before my score hit zero we took out one and damaged the other 13."

Lala then held her hand up, "Now let's see what she looks like SUMMON!"

The class f symbol then appeared as a Chibi version of Lala in her normal outfit, with peke's eyes being replaced by a red F appeared, She had a pink want that ended in a black star with bat wings.

Lala's all averaged score was 9999 The max the system can handle.

Himeji and Minami then gasped as they said. "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Lala then pulled out her D-dialer and form it summoned a wand that looked just like her avatars, "Her weapon is my almighty tool!" From her want she fired an energy blast at the barricade destroying it and the door, and she charged out.

Kouta waved off the weirdness and said, "She is in trouble, one of the new mods to the system makes Avatars' with very high scores when summoned take more damage, ..It was to try and make the ST wars more fair."

Minami and Himeji then summoned their avatars thinking 'This is it, With this battle against evil I'll earn a place in Akihisa's eyes by becoming a heroine!'

Himeji's score was 4000 Minami's 199.

The two girls then raced out to see Lala's avatar fighting three of the teacher monster avatars.

Lala's avatar fired a blast of pink energy from her wand and hit one dead on, It's score dropped from 500 to 450.

The other two had scores of 300. Lala's score had dropped to 6798.

One of the monsters with a score of 300 was about to strike Lala from behind but Himeji's avatar jumped in and slashed it across the chest making it fall down and drop to 250.

Minami's avatar then started quickly stabbing the down one, it's score dropping by 50 with each hit. Minami then said, "Kouta wasn't kidding about high scoring avatars now taking more damage pair hit!" With that said her Avatar stopped stabbing the downed one because it's score hit zero.

Kouta then walked in and said, "That means two are dead we only have 11 to go!"

The other 300 one morphed it's right mace into a shield to block a swing from Himeji's, Minami 's then went in only to be stopped by it's other hand morphing a shield.

Lala's avatar then pointed it's want at it and fired hitting the monster avatar sending it in to a class room as it's score dropped to 250.

The monster with the score of 450 then kicked Lala's avatar from behind making Lala's score drop to 5089.

Himeji and Minami's avatars then rushed it and started to attack wildly, when it was over with Himeji's score was down to 1000, The monster's score was at 50, and Minami was down to 30.

Lala's avatar then finished it off making Kouta say, "That leaves ten!"

The one that was blown away then rushed in and punched Minami's avatar in the head making her score hit zero.

Minami's avatar then vanished.

Himeji's avatar then slashed it while Lala's avatar kicked it in the head, the monster's score dropped to 150. The two Avatar's then attacked it while it was down making it's score hit zero.

Kouta, "that's makes nine.

Azmuth's voice then came over the loud speaker, "Kids good news and bad news time!, Good news I can reboot the system to fix this teacher avatars to monster error, Bad news It can't be reboot while in use, So you will have to finish off the teacher monsters, then resummon your avatars for me to fix it."

Minami then said, "Easier said then done, This things don't go down easy, me and Kouta are out, Himeji is low for her, and Lala's score drops like a fly!"

One with a score of 650 then ran in with it's mace morphed into hands through Minami over it's shoulder and ran off with her. The girl screamed in German for help!

A chibi version of Zastin with a score of 100 then raced in and slashed the monster in half making it drop Minami. The monster pulled it's self back together with a score of 600 now. It then slapped the Zastin avatar into the wall making it vanish as it disappeared.

Zastin then walked in and said, "Dam it I sign up for this school so I may have avatar to end it, and I'm dead already."

Momo and Nana then walked in and said, "Because your stupid SUMMON!"

Chibi versions of the Twins then appears. Momo was holding a sunflower like plant in a pot, While Nana's avatar had a chibi lion on a leash. Both avatars had a score of 250 which is the most points you can get on the first test you take at this school.

The sun yellow spit out a fist shaped and sized seed which hit the monster in the face, and it did it at rapid fire, Soon the things score was at 50.

Nana's avatar's lion then bit the thing making it's score hit zero

The chibi Twins then high-fived.

Nana then jumped for joy, "Yes That's the third one we took down, and Also now that we are students we have a reason for Daddy to let us stay!"

Lala fell to her knees and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kouta, then spoke up "That means there are Six left."

Yami then walked around the counter with a chibi version of her with a score of 3 above it, "Make that five, A group of them Attack me we got one down before I was forced to flee, I do not like running."

A group of three then jumped out of the vents and dive bombed Yami, and the twins Avatars.

Yami's avatar vanished because it's score hit Zero, Nana and mama's avatar's score went to 40. The three dive bomber monster avatar's each had a score of 350

The twins avatars attacked and took down one before the other two finished then off.

Lala's avatar then fired off a energy blast from her want at one, as Himeji's charged the other. Himeji smiled as she said. "Only four are left now and two are right here we can't pass this up!"

Himeji's avatar had a hard time because her's morphed it's hands into sword blades and was sword fighting her. Himeji's score was down to 187, while the monster still had 200.

Lala's avatar's battle was pretty easy sense she had range on her side, She was able to Finish her's off while her score had dropped to 3984.

Lala had anime tears as she said. "It didn't even touch me!"

Himeji's avatar then slashed her enemy avatar in half making it's score trop to 150.

Both halves then became a whole half sized version of what they where before, becoming two avatars with scores of 75.

The now two then punched Himeji's avatar in the head from both sides, her score hit zero!.

Lala's avatar then fired off rapidly at them making their scores hit Zero.

Azmuth's voice then said, "Ok good news bad news, The signals for the last two monsters have merged, showing they become one big boss in the gym, Good news there is only one now!"

Lala then ran off saying "BOSS BATTLE TIME!"

Yami then had strains of her hair become a tentacle which tip morphed into a sword blade and cut down a locked door, "This is the recovery test room, Let's all recover so we may end this!"

Meanwhile in the gym.

Lala stood with her Avatar her score having become 1456, as she faced a fully human sized version of the monster avatars with two eyes in it's chest, with a score of 950. Sense it was a fusion it's score went down by 100 with each hit, But it was fast.

Lala's avatar's want morphed into a sword as it charged the monster Avatar held up it's hand having the blade go into it's palm deep into it's arm where it's score dropped to 850. It then used it's other hand to punch Lala's avatar in the head making it's score dropped to zero.

With her Avatar gone Lala then saw the monster avatar right in front of her where it kicked her in the gut and sent her flying into a wall.

She hit the wall, slid down and landed on her Ass.

A chibi Version of Yami then jumped out of a vent and moved it's hair in to five tentacles tipped with blades and started to attack by rapidly thrusting them at the monster.

The monster avoid then only for Chibi Momo to appear and have her flower fire off Rapidly on him form the other side. IT was hit it's score dropped

Kouta's avatar then popped out of a chair and pulled out a camera it went to take a picture making an energy bean fire from it that hit the monster.

The monster stumbled back words it's score now 350.

Where Zastin's avatar jumped in and slashed it making it's score go down to 250.

Minami and Himeji's avatar's then rushed it and slashed it making it's score drop to 50.

Yami's avatar then finished it off with another trust of her blade tentacle hair.

The monster vanished and the Avatar's vanished having been de-summoned. Azmuth then reset the system making the field vanish.

Azmuth then said. "all systems are normal nice job kids."

Lala then looked to her left and smiled as she saw the rest of the Gang in the door way. "thanks guys."

They all then said. "what are friends for."

Meanwhile in space.

Akihisa was in the ships control room with Gid, His baby big chill on his left shoulder, He named her Bitsy. The ship had been fixed thanks to upgrades and was heading for earth.

Gid smiled as he said. "It is so nice to have the Omnitrix in the empire! Next stop earth time till arrival 24 hours!"

Back on earth. Kaoru smiled as she walked into her office, "My grandson may be the ultimate baka, but he is brave and has friends just as brave to get his back and hold down the forte when he is not around."

She then looked through the system and smiled, "How Azmuth you all ways did spoil me, this Evolution feature you have added will spice things up."

To be continued.

Akihisa then showed up and said. "I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter, and the first use of the avatars. Also the there are only two aliens I haven't transformed into yet on my latest play list."

Akihsia then added. "Now on to the poll Hiromi and Yoshiko are tied for first place, everyone else is tied for second place. See you next time true believers!…wait isn't that copyrighted?"


End file.
